Unreal : The Beginning
by Bezita
Summary: Inspired by Taken the epic Mini-series, I liked it so much that I made a fic on it, read and review thanx
1. Life Goes On

Life goes on

The Skies over Al Mansurah City, 2003

The city lay quiet as the silent night cradled the people to sleep. A blanket of clouds covered the sky, not a single star was to be seen. Rain had started to precipitate, mildly at first but then the droplets grew larger, thunder accompanying the rain now, the three elements combining together to form a storm, an orchestra in the sky playing tense music. Lightning streaks danced in the clouds, rain falling from the heavens cries of the angels above, roars of thunder piercing the once silent night. The wind now playing its part, pushing the rain back and forth, side to side, the storm now fiercer than ever.

Deep in the heart of the city, a three storey high building stood tough in the raging storm. The building is a museum, at this hour it is closed. Its dark halls filled with memories of the past, artifacts lie in their glass cages placed upon a pedestal, displayed for all to see. Ancient tales now a page or two in most history books. Walking through the dark corridors, armed with only a flashlight, the museum guard called 'Ahmed' explored the innards of the old building. 

In the main museum hall, the statues of the Egyptian gods proudly stood in all their glory. In the center of the main museum hall. A bright white light in the form of a round ball mysteriously emerged from thin air, the light growing with every passing second. The ancient kings shined in their golden armor reflected by the shining light. Eventually the whole hall was engulfed by the blinding light.

Ahmed saw the white light pour out from the hall entrance, he immediately ran to the hall. At the entrance, Ahmed was greeted by the light, almost blinding him, he raised his arm to cover his face. Suddenly the room darkened, Ahmed noticed the change and slowly lowered his arm. He reached for his flashlight, turned it on, took a step forward into the hall and began to investigate. In the very center of the hall, stood a teenage boy, his arms hung by his side, the boy was wearing light blue jeans, black T-shirt and on his chest hung a pendant. He stood there in the center, like a lifeless statue. 

As Ahmed shone his torch past the center, he noticed the boy standing in the center. He shone his torch directly into the boy's face and shouted, "What are you doing here?" he paused then he shouted, "The museum's closed…". As Ahmed finished his last sentence the boy's eyes opened wide, his pupil contracting into a small dot. Suddenly a flash of white light swept the hall swallowing everything in its path. Ahmed  stood in his small office, unknowing that he had lost time, but in his mind he remembered that he finished his patrol a few minutes earlier. The boy disappeared into thin air, outside the museum, the raging storm calmed down, the clouds slowly moving away from the city, revealing the star filled sky and the bright full moon, the night fell silent again.

_A week later…_

Seattle, Washington, 2003

Rain poured down from the grey sky. It was mid-afternoon in Seattle, everywhere people were trying to get shelter from the rain. Inside the sun-lit apartment, Lisa sat alone on the couch, she was deep in her thoughts as if reliving an event in her head a thousand times, her face showed a saddened expression. 

The television was on at the time, the news reporter reported recent events that had happened throughout the entire world. Excluding the incident that happened a week ago, only those who were there knew what had happened that horrible night and forever shall they keep the memory of such a great loss_. _

_ It's been a tough week for all of us, I'm really glad that Charlie is here, I just can't go through all of this alone._

She stood up and walked slowly to Allie's room. 

_Why did you have to go…_

She tried hard to fight back the tears, but she couldn't resist it, the tears rolled down her cheeks as she entered Allie's room.

The supermarket was packed with people, some were seeking shelter from the rain, to most of them it was a perfectly normal day but to some the day brought undying pain and eternal suffering. Charlie walked down the aisle, evading the other customers in front of him, he stopped in the bakery section. 

_I wonder if Lisa likes donuts_

He reached for a pack of donuts and put it in the basket. As he began to walk to the counter, a little girl with golden hair wearing a red jacket caught his eye. 

_Could it be? _

He dropped the basket and ran to the little girl

_Has she come back?_

He bumped into a man in front of him.

"Allie!" he shouted and grabbed the child, he spun her around and saw a terrified little girl staring at him. His high hopes crashed down to earth.

_It's not her… I was stupid to think it was her_

"Can-can you let me go?", said the little girl trying to get free of his grasp.

"I'm sorry", he replied letting her go, "I'm really sorry", he walked to the counter, his face showed great disappointment.

Back in the apartment, Lisa lied down on the couch trying to calm herself down, she looked to the window, 

_It's still raining the weather seems to know what I'm feeling right now_

She looked to the clock on the wall

_I wonder where Charlie is right now. He's been gone for quite a while, I hope he's okay_

She closed her eyes, thinking of all the possible places where her little girl would be, suddenly a loud knock on the front door startled her 

_That must be Charlie_

 "I'm coming!", she responded. She walked to the door and opened it, shock swept over her as she saw a boy instead of Charlie, her eyes locked with his, fear fell upon her. "Who are you?" she finally found the courage to speak

"My name is not important right now…" he looked deeper into her eyes ,"But I know that your little girl has gone with them". 

"H-H-How? She stammered, the boy stared her in the eye whilst slowly fading away into thin air. She slammed the door shut

_What is happening to me?_

The whole room spun around her, she took a few steps backwards, she swayed uncontrollably as if drunken by a drug, she felt an unbearable pain in her head and then she fell onto the floor unconscious.

The loud music blared out of Charlie's car. "Yeah!" Charlie shouted, "I like this song!". As he tried to mask his sadness with happiness. Outside people were looking at the car as it stopped at a red light, Charlie noticed the people were staring at him, he instantly reduced the volume. He looked towards the sky

_It's a very gloomy day today, I wonder if Lisa is ok, she's been through a lot lately _

The red light changed to green, he drove up the street and noticed a green car behind him. He turned left and the car followed him 

_If I didn't know better I'm being followed_

Charlie sped up, and the car behind him speeded up as well. He parked his car beside the road, Charlie and the driver of the green car, exchanged looks and the car sped off into the distance. He let out a sigh of relief 

_That was too close, too close for comfort_

He started the car back on again, and continued his journey back to Lisa's apartment. 

In the apartment, Lisa still laid there unconscious on the wooden floor. The air was still, it's as if time has stopped only in that room. The news ended a couple of minutes ago, and now a talk show began to fill the room with discussion and arguments. But the talk show and all it's arguments failed to wake her up, as she laid there like a dead body.

Charlie parked the car at his usual spot. He took the brown paper bag and began to walk up the stairs. He walked slowly to the apartment door, he could hear the talk show from outside. He knocked on the door. "Lisa, it's me Charlie…", he waited for her to open the door, but it remained closed

_Hmm… I guess she can't hear me._

"Lisa, open the door…" he said again. He got tired of waiting and twisted the knob on the door. Much to his surprise the door opened, as he stepped into the apartment he saw Lisa lying on the floor. "Oh my god!, Lisa, are you okay?". He put the brown paper bag aside and shook her gently trying to  revive her. 

At last she opened her eyes, "Charlie?", she looked puzzled and remembered what had happened. "The boy...", was the last words that came out of her as she fainted again. 

Charlie was puzzled by what she had said, "Lisa, I'm getting you to the hospital..", he picked her up and immediately rushed her to the hospital. Ignoring the T.V and all that was around him.

As he drove to the hospital, he was troubled by what Lisa had said earlier.

_The boy? Who could this boy be?_

He looked at Lisa, who was still unconscious in the passenger seat.

_Did something bad happen to her?_

The thought that the government had tried to take her was immediately dismissed by him

_If they wanted to take her they would have done it a week ago_

Questions he needed answers were really bugging him, he looked over to her again.

_I hope that nothing serious happened to her, you can't die just yet, Allie is somewhere out there and she needs you when she comes back, I need you too._

Over the distance he sees the hospital sign, 'Northwest Hospital', he stopped in front of the hospital foyer. Got out of the car and took Lisa in his arms, as he went into the hospital he immediately went to the front desk. 

"I need a doctor, she suddenly fainted, help me"

"Wait a minute, you'll have to fill out some forms" replied the clerk

"I don't have time to fill in the forms" Charlie growled, "I need a doctor now!"

"Calm down sir, the doctor is on his way" replied the spooked clerk

The doctor came moments later with a stretcher, "Put her in the stretcher, and I'll see what I can do"

"Is she going to be alright?" Charlie asked the doctor

"I'm not sure but I'll take good care of her, don't you worry" replied the doctor

"Sir you'll need to move your car, an ambulance is on its way" said the clerk

Charlie wanted to follow Lisa as the doctor took her through the double door, but he know he had to move the car first, he came here to save Lisa not get in trouble. He parked the car near the entrance.

As he walked into the hospital, he felt something had changed suddenly the atmosphere of the place was tense. He walked to the reception. He asked the clerk where Lisa was, the clerk told him that Lisa will be in the fifth floor. He thanked the clerk and went to find the elevator. 

He pressed the button, the doors opened and it was empty. He went inside and pressed the button for the fifth floor, he was alone in the elevator.

_What happened? She was fine when I left her this afternoon_

The elevator stopped at its destination. He got out and saw the doctor that took Lisa away. He ran to the doctor.

"Doctor, is she going to be okay?"

"She is going to be okay, she merely fainted out of exhaustion"

"Thank you" Charlie was relieved to know that nothing horrible had happened to her. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She is in room 205, I'm going to run some more tests just in case" as the doctor looked to Charlie, he was already gone running to find room 205.

When Charlie found the room, he was exhausted. Lisa was still unconscious, he took a chair and sat next to the bed. After all the searching he was now tired, he held Lisa's hand and fell asleep next to her.

Moments later, Lisa woke up to find she was not at home

_Where am I?_

She sat up and saw Charlie next to her, she realized that she was in the hospital.

"Charlie, wake up", she pushed him a little.

_How long have I been out _

Charlie waked up as Lisa resorted to more violent pushing when he didn't respond. Charlie hugged Lisa when he realized where the disturbance came from.

"I'm glad you're okay" he said. "What happened?"

Lisa slowly pushed him back, "Someone came Charlie, a boy" she replied. "I think he's in his teens"

"Don't worry wait till I find out where he lives, then…"

"NO!"

Charlie was surprised by her response.

"I don't think he's any ordinary boy Charlie"

"You mean that he's maybe…."

"One of them" Lisa finished his sentence. "Maybe, he said to me that he knows that Allie went with them"

"Did he do this to you?"

"I don't know, maybe he did"

"Whoever this boy is he's dangerous"

"I'm sure he meant no harm"

"You could have died, who knows what could have happened if I didn't come any sooner"

Lisa thought of the possibility and knew that he was right.

"It's not that I don't believe you Lisa, but we don't know anything about him and I think we should be aware of the dangers he can cause" Charlie said again. 

"I'm just afraid that something has happened to Allie",  a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lisa…" Charlie said softly, "I'm sure nothing has happened to Allie, besides John will not let anything hurt her"

Charlie sat on the bed, Lisa cushioned her head on Charlie's shoulder. And they both stared out the window into the sky.

El Paso, Texas

The sun heated the sand as usual, what is expected to happen near the deserts. Rain had not dropped there for a couple of weeks now. The afternoon was no different from the morning. To the north of the city, an activity was being held.

Near the borderline a building, five storeys high it stood out in the desert. In front of the main entrance a small crowd awaited. A red ribbon was held by two people across the stairs. It was an opening ceremony for a company.

On the marble stairs, stood an old man "Welcome friends and associates" the man announced. "I am pleased to say that a new industry has rooted in our city". The crowd cheered. "And now we will skip the long boring speech and proceed to the ribbon cutting.", the old man motioned for the large scissors to be brought forwards. The crowd laughed. 

Then a man in his forty's came up to the ribbon took the scissors and cut the ribbon into three fragments. Flashes of light caught the moment, the crowd clapped in unison of what seemed to be a great achievement. The man smiled at the crowd, he then shook the hand of the old man.

"Thank you all for coming today, I am eternally grateful for your appearance" the man said. "I hope that in the near future we will be able to help each other"

"Now if you can all proceed to the hall, we will serve the food in a few minutes" said the old man.

A young man came up to the man. Whispered something in his ear, the man left with the young man. The man went into a room in the building. Inside the room, a man by the name of 'Winston' stood waiting.

"Mr. Crispen, I have what you want" said Winston.

"Please call me Linn" he replied "May I see the documents before I pay you"

Winston took out a brown envelope, and handed it to Linn. Linn graciously accepted the envelope, and opened it. A smile appeared on his face.

"Excellent work Winston"

"Now I want my money"

"Don't you want to join the party?"

"No, I don't I want my money now!"

"Go outside and walk two rooms down, tell the person there that I sent you"

Winston went outside as ordered, walked down the corridor and found a tall, muscular man awaiting the door.

"Mr. Linn sent me" he told the man.

The man opened the door and pushed Winston inside. Winston stood speechless as he entered the room, it turned out that the room was enormous, Winston walked to the center, the room expanded and he stood underneath a massive dome.

"Hello" said a sixteen year old boy.

Winston was surprised to see a boy standing behind him

"Where'd you come from?" he said

"Are you the man who came here for the money?"

"Yeah, you got it?"

"Sadly no, my dad does not wish to pay you"

"Why that bastard!" Winston shouted.

"There is no need to call my father names!" replied the boy.

Winston pulled out a gun and was ready to shoot the boy. "I'm sorry to do this but your father is a liar and a cheat"

"I don't think you should do that" replied the boy.

As Winston was about to pull the trigger, the boy's hand shot up, then suddenly Winston dropped the gun and screamed, his veins burst open and blood spilt out. Winston felt all the blood being drained from him. His lifeless body, dropped to the floor. Linn moved towards the boy clapping his hand. The boy looked to Linn, he smiled.

"How did I do father?"

"You did an excellent job Cloud, more practice and you'll be the best"

"Come, we have a party to attend" said Linn

Cloud walked up to Linn, and they both walked out of the room, leaving the mess behind for the cleaners to worry about.


	2. Unraveling The Truth

Unraveling the Truth

Chenzhou, China, 2003

The thick forest surrounded the small village, disconnected from the outside world. The only way to keep in touch with current news was to go to the nearest city, which was 60 miles from there.

Far away from the village, an old wooden house stood alone. The house was inhabited by an outcast, years ago the owner of the house was taken. When he told the village leaders, they were afraid, the village leaders then banished him from the village to prevent other people from being taken, from that day on he spent all his life alone, in the woods.

Early in the morning, the man who was now very old, prepared to embark on a long journey, a journey which would take him half a day to accomplish. He locked his old house and began to walk northwest of his house, away from the village and into the forest. He followed an unseen path, a path only he knows and no one else, the path had not been tread upon for quite some time. He walked slowly as his frail, tired body was in pain. The trees seemed to pity him and provided shelter from the hot sunlight. It was high noon when he came to his destination, he walked out from the forest onto a clearing. The sun shined down onto him showering him with unbearable heat. In the middle of the clearing was a grave, he walked nearer to the grave and looked down on it. He then picked up the leaves and put it aside, after he finished he sat down beside the grave, catching his breath. Then he began to speak.

 "Ling Ling…" he said softly in Mandarin, the mans native language "I'm sorry for what I did, I can never forgive myself"

He fell silent as if awaiting an answer from the grave.

"I had to do it, there was no other way" he continued. "I had to give our son away, I don't want him to be taken like me"

A sudden gust of wind disrupted his insane conversation. Mysteriously behind him stood the boy, the same boy who talked to Lisa. The old man somehow knew that the boy stood behind him and anger rose from within him.

You're here to take me again, aren't you" the man suddenly exploded.

The boy seemed to understand what the old man was talking about.

 "No" replied the boy talking in the old mans language. "I'm not here to abduct you, I'm here to help you"

The man stood up and spun around to confront the boy, rage overpowering him. He then suddenly lunged towards the boy. As he prepared his fist to punch the boy, the boy merely stood there refusing to move. Then with one swift strike his fist was almost in contact with the boy's face. But at the precise moment the boy closed his eyes. And the old man shot through the boys body, like as if no one was there. Surprised, the old man stumbled and fell face first on the ground. The boy opened his eyes, turned around and slowly moves towards the man. The man tried to get up but found it extremely difficult to move. The boy crouched down and flipped the man around.

 "If you promise not to do that and act sensibly, I'll release you understand"

The man slowly nodded, forced to obey to his demands. The boy then let the man go of his mind control, and the man felt he could move again. At first instant he backed away from the boy, fearing him as he had showed great strength. 

 "Who are you?" the old man asked

"My name is Spyke" said the boy. "I am not one of them, as I said earlier I'm here to help"

"Help?, no one can help me" said the man "I've done horrible things, my whole life I live in fear of them"

"I can help, inside of your brain is a tracking device, it lets them know where you are" replied Spyke "I can deactivate it, that way they won't abduct you any more"

"You can do that?" replied the man, hope arising in his heart "But why would you want to help?"

"The reason why I want to help is to finish what she started…" Spyke looked up to the sky. "This way she won't have to do all this work when she comes back"

Spyke then walked to the man crouched down and touched his forehead with his three fingers. Then by command the device fell out in a short stream of blood. The man felt released, like a heavy sentence has just been lifted, tears fell from his weary eyes. 

 "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" said the man "I'M FREE!!!" he shouted "I'M FINALLY FREE!!!" wiping the tears off his face.

The old man slowly got up, tears still flowing, he walked slowly to the grave and knelt beside it. Spyke stood behind him.

 "I'm free now Ling Ling, I'm free" he said softly

"Was she your wife?" Spyke asked

"Yes"

"What happened to her?"

"She died while giving birth to my son"

"You have a son?' replied Spyke "Was he taken as well?"

"No…" said the man "I gave my son away when he was still a baby"

Spyke moved next to the man and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't want him to be taken, so I gave him to my Uncle in Shenzhen"

"It's not your fault, It's their fault, they are the cause of all this" said Spyke, anger rising in him

"I named him Cloud…" said the man, but Spyke was already gone, disappeared into the thin air.

  


Inside Eric Crawford's Office, Ellsworth, Maine, 2003

General Beers stood inside the darkened room, with him was another man. They were looking around the room.

"How do you like the place?" asked Beers

"It's ok, but it's a bit dark though." replied the man "If I'm to take over the project, I'll have to install lights"

"So you agree to take over then?" questioned Beers, moving towards him

"Yeah, ok General I'll take over the project" said the man

"It's good to know that you're handling this project, Nigel" said Beers, shaking Nigel's hand to seal the deal.

"What happened to the last guy who handles this project?" Nigel curiously asked

"Well she got a life sentence for killing her lover and her father" replied Beers

"Ouch, she must have been something"

"Yeah, a major pain to work with too"

"Well at least now you got nothing  to worry about"

"I hope so Nigel, I hope so" said Beers "Come on, I'll show you the rest of this facility"

"Ok let's go explore" replied Nigel

They both walked out of the darkened office and into the hallway.

"How big is the place?" asked Nigel

"Its not that big, a couple of rooms here and there, I'm going to show you the most important room in this facility" replied Beers

"Which room would that be?"

"It's the room where you'll spend most of your time, I call it the observation room"

"Observation room?" Nigel looked puzzled

"You'll see why I call it that" replied Beers

They continued to walk down the hallway, side by side. They then pass by the chamber when Allie was put into.

"What's that for?" asked Nigel, pointing to the chamber.

Beers stopped suddenly. "That chamber over there, well they used it to store and observe their live specimen".

"Live specimen?, they caught one of the Aliens?"

"No, but they picked up a little girl, who was a hybrid"

Nigel looked into the chamber, visualizing a little girl trapped inside it. "Is that possible General?"

"I think so, the little girl demonstrated powers beyond all our expectations"

"Powers?"

"Yes, she could make your greatest fears appear in front of your very eyes"

"Wow, that powerful"

"Yep"

They continued to walk down the hall.

"So, where is the little girl now, General?" Nigel subsequently asked

"Well, put it this way, she somewhere in the stars Nigel" replied Beers

"In the stars?, what does that mean?"

"A week ago, she and her parents were running away from us…"

Nigel nodded to show his understanding

"…they were hiding at Lubbock Texas, at an old house" he continued on "I brought an entire brigade to try and take her" 

"An entire brigade? isn't that a bit too much?"

"There was a wall of civilians protecting her, I had no choice"

"Then what happened?" 

The general looked over to Nigel and was able to see his curious eyes, he shook his head.

"When we advanced to get her, a whole fleet of motherships  appeared in the sky, circling above of us"

"That must have been one heck of a spectacle"

"It was one amazing sight, the lights flashing, it was…..mesmerizing" 

"Mesmerizing?"

"Never mind, anyway here we are"

The both of them entered the room, the room was lit pretty well, the people in the room were working very hard, two men were staring at a very large screen pinned up on a wall.

"This is where you'll be working most of the time" said Beers

"Here?"

"Yes, here, why you got a problem with the room, too bright for you?" Beers replied sarcastically

"No, I don't have a problem with the lighting, it's just that you called this the 'Observation Room' and I was kind of expecting telescopes and stuff" Nigel replied a bit annoyed by Beers sarcasm

"You see that big screen there?" Beers pointing to the screen pinned up on the wall

"Yeah…."

"You see those little dots on the screen, they represent people that have been taken"

"Wow, that's a lot of people" Nigel scanning the screen, trying to count the dots that were there. "So how many people have been taken?"

"I don't know the exact value, that is something these people will know" pointing to the men and women around them.

"I'll ask them later" replied Nigel "So what is the current objective of the project?"

"Current objective is to continue monitoring the skies and check whether there any new abductions that happened in the past few weeks, check to see whether there are any new sightings" replied Beers

"What about the military's objective?"

"That is classified"

"Not even between old friends?" Nigel Replied with his sad puppy dog face

"Not even between old friends" Beers repeated

Nigel was about to say something when a soldier entered the room and inaudibly whispered something to Beers. Beers face instantly changed, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Something came up?" Nigel asked

"Yes, I have to go now, I'm sure you can manage this project on your own" Beers smiled and then he walked out the room with the soldier.

"Ok, time for work then I guess" said Nigel

He walked up to a man working on a laptop and observed him work away on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Nigel

The man was surprised, he turned around and looked at Nigel. "I'm just keeping an eye on the people who were taken"

"Ok carry on then" Nigel replied and walked over to the big screen, still feeling amazed by the sheer number of people who were abducted.  
Shenzhen, China, 2003

The city was busy at this time of day, people were moving from one place to another in flocks, the traffic was terrible. Just outside of the industrial area, where the houses are, it was much quieter. Some people were washing their cars, some were hanging up their washed clothes whilst other showered their garden. To the south of the industrial area, lay a neighborhood, all was not well in this neighborhood. It was a very disturbed neighborhood, thieves crawl everywhere, gangs go there to duel and even worse it holds a memory, a very dark memory of ones past.

Spyke looked at the house, a two storey house, common to the neighborhood. 

_This is the tenth house I've been to, I better get an answer or I'll just use the other way_

He walked up to the door and knocked on it twice, he then waited for a response. No reply came from the house. He knocked again. "Hello?" he shouted "Anybody home?". Still no reply from the house, frustrated he turned around and was about to leave, when the door suddenly opened and an old lady came out.

 "May I help you?" said the old lady in Cantonese

Spyke turned around and felt relieved to have his call answered. It took him a few seconds to learn and understand Cantonese.

"Yes, I am looking for a person" replied Spyke "He's living with his uncle…" using the information that he had extracted from the old mans head a few days ago. "His name is Cloud"

"Cloud!" she replied surprised "Why would you want him?"

"I have something important that needs his cooperation"

"He died" she replied.

Spyke could tell she was telling a lie "Died?, when?" playing along to her game

"Six years ago, in a terrible accident…" Pain flowing into her heart as she was reminded of that past. "The whole family was killed in a fire"

"Fire?, at least can you tell me where he used to live?" 

She hesitated but then she complied with his demand. "At the end of this street, there is a dirt-road that trails to a mansion, that is the place"

"Thank you" replied Spyke

_She mustn't recall of this meeting_

The lady walked into her house and was about to close the door, But then her eyes came in contact with Spyke's. Spyke's eyes turned entirely black for a moment, a mere second was all it took. She would never remember of this incident, he had forced false memories into her head to mask this meeting. He then slowly walked away, leaving the lady who was still concentrating on where Spyke's eyes were.

Spyke walked slowly to the end of the street, thinking of what he has done.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that, what harm can an old lady do?_

A dog then barked at him as he passed by a house.

_Why am I doing this, for her or is that just an excuse_

He then looked over to his shoulder, he saw two men following him. They were getting closer and closer by every passing step. Then three guys came out from the driveway just in front of Spyke. One of them was holding a baseball bat. A sure sign of trouble.

"Hey" one of the three men in front of Spyke shouted in English

Spyke took no notice and pretended he didn't hear him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the man shouted again.

This time Spyke glanced at the man. The three men now moved towards Spyke, the two men behind him already close. Spyke was surrounded. No way out.

"It's dangerous for a kid walking alone in this neighborhood" said the man again "But we can help…"

Spyke didn't reply, he stopped walking and stood still, looking down to the ground. The five man now surrounding him, giving him no way to run.

"We'll protect you…" the man said again "But it's gonna cost you"

"Go away.." Spyke replied "I don't want trouble"

"Sorry but we can't go away, you see we outnumber you five to one, you don't stand a chance, either you pay us, or we'll take it from you" the man replied, the two men behind Spyke smiled.

"I don't like either option" said Spyke "I don't want to regret my future actions, so you better go NOW" 

"Look who's talking" came from behind Spyke "I say we teach him a lesson"

"Ok, so you don't want to go with either option huh, I guess we have no choice but to force you to understand" replied the man who spoke earlier "Get him boys!"

The two men behind Spyke took out a small knife and lunged towards Spyke. The man with the bat swung the bat directly to Spyke's face. Whilst the two remaining stood by and watch.

Spyke didn't move when they lunged at him, he merely smiled and looked at the man who Spyke assumed to be their leader.  Then his face turned serious and time seemed to stop, the three who attacked him seemed to stand still. The leader watched in horror as the three men stood still like statues, he tried to make a run for it but realized that he was under the same influence. Spyke moved towards the leader, stopping in front of him.

"You think you can compare to me!" Spyke partially shouted "I laugh at your insolence, I may be a kid but heed this 'Judge not a book by its Cover' ", Spyke closed his eyes releasing his grip on all of them.

"Now GO!, before I change my mind" Spyke said but not as a child but as a grown man who possesses great powers.

They then ran, as fast as their legs could permit them, especially the leader. Spyke then continued on with his quest.

_How long will this take me, I can't do this forever…_

It took a few minutes to reach his destination. The large half-burnt mansion stood in front of him, he walked through the gates and into the garden. He walked up to the front porch and stopped.

_It's half-burnt, what the old lady said was true_

An urge overcame him to check the back of the mansion, it was like something was calling him to go there. He obeyed his urge and discovered an even bigger garden then the one in front of the mansion. Something at the edge of the garden caught his eye, he walked over to the place, passing by the withered trees that was along the way. When he came nearer, it seems that there were four large stones placed side by side. He stopped in front of the stones

_Graves__…_

Spyke closed his eyes, he opened his eyes and the whole surroundings have changed. The garden was beautiful, the trees were full of bloomed flowers. He heard shouting from inside the mansion, he walked over to the mansion. A small boy was suddenly thrown out from the doors. A man came out after the boy and shouted at the boy.

"You are a little troublemaker" said the man  in  Cantonese "You will not sleep inside tonight"

A woman came out and tried to calm the man down. "Nam forget Cloud, come inside and eat dinner" said the woman.

"You stay out here!" shouted Nam "Let's go eat, leave the boy outside, don't give him any food"

They then walked in and closed the doors behind them. Cloud sat in front of the door, he waited there till morning. Spyke observed Cloud all night, he tried to help him but was unable to interfere with the past. 

The door opened Nam walked out and kicked Cloud. "Get inside and clean the house" he shouted

Cloud went inside, Spyke followed him, passing through Nam's body. Inside, Cloud was ordered to scrub the floors. He knelt on his knees and scrubbed the floors, a boy then walked over to Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud you missed a spot" said the boy and kicked the bucket full of water, a wide grin appeared on his face. "Dad! Cloud messed up the floors again"

Nam came shortly and was infuriated by the mess. "You stupid boy, why do you have to make a mess, I have a very important meeting tonight, you will pay dearly for this" Nam went up to Cloud and grabbed his ear. 

Cloud didn't resist and merely accepted the punishment. Nam dragged Cloud outside the house.

"Cheung, get me my cane" he said

Spyke stood a few metres away from Cloud. Moments later , Cheung came with a cane. He handed the cane to Nam.

"This is what you will get if you make trouble again" Nam then hit Cloud a few times with the cane.

Cheung, Fu and Xiao Mei watched and laughed as Cloud was hit with the cane. Cloud tried hard not to cry or show any signs of pain.

Spyke curled his hands into a fist. Trying hard to resist the urge to hit Nam.

"I think he's had enough" said Xiao Mei "Don't beat him up too much, he still have to clean up the mess"

Nam hit Cloud one last time. "Go and clean the mess now" Nam shouted.

Cloud laid there, cane marks all over his body. Nam grew impatient and kicked Cloud. 

Cloud slowly stood up. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Why you little punk!" replied Nam "I raised you as my own son, and you dare question my way of upbringing"

"I don't see Cheung and Fu get beaten, why me?"

"You want to know why, it's because you are weak" said Nam "In this world, the strong survive, and the weak get killed"

"Why?"

"I've had enough of you, I didn't realize you would be this much trouble, I'm going to do this world a favor and get rid of you"

Clouds eyes widened.

"Yes, this world does not need a useless boy like you" said Xiao Mei

"The strong survive and the weak die" said Fu

Cloud could see that Nam was serious on killing him. And he was too weak to fight them

"Cheung, get me my sword" Nam shouted.

"Yes father" replied Cheung

"Please, I'll be strong, please don't kill me" Cloud pleaded

"If you bark like a dog then maybe dad will reconsider" said Fu

"Yes, I'll bark like a dog" said Cloud "Woof, Woof" kneeling to all fours

Cheung appeared with a sword. Cloud was still barking like a dog, Spyke was watching all of this fearing the worst.

"I'll give you a chance to run away" said Nam

Cloud stopped barking and tried to run away but his leg was badly injured that he limped, He limped to the back garden. Nam was laughing so was Fu and Cheung, they all followed him to the back garden.

"I shouldn't have accepted you as my son, if it wasn't for my brother that forced me"

Cloud stopped. "You mean to say that I'm not your son?" he asked

"You might as well know, since it's your death" replied Nam "You are my brother's son"

Cloud dropped on his knees, Nam took the sword from Cheung. He took it out of it's sheath and pointed it towards Cloud. He lifted the sword above his head, preparing to strike at any given moment.

Cloud looked downwards, pitting his anger toward his father and towards all of them. Spyke stood near awaiting for the deadly strike to end Cloud's life. It began to rain heavily.

"Die!!!" Nam shouted, thrusting the sword downwards to Cloud's head.  But then he stopped and dropped the sword, he then dropped on his knees, shouting in pain as his veins started to burst. Cloud still remained unmoved by what had happened around him. Then one by one, they fell to their knees, screaming in pain.

"The strong survive, the weak die…" said Cloud

"Help me!" screamed Nam "Help me!"

Cloud stood up and looked at Nam, then to the others.

"How does it feel to be weak" said Cloud

Then their veins burst open and they fell down to their deaths. Tears rolled down Clouds cheeks. He then dug up their graves and buried them in the corner.

Spyke closed his eyes, and opened it again, to reveal the withered garden.

_Cloud…_


	3. New Discoveries

New Discoveries

Inside Lisa Clarke's apartment, Seattle, Washington, 2003

Lisa sat on the couch watching the television while Charlie was in the kitchen preparing some orange juice.

"You want some orange juice, Lisa?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks" flipping from one channel to another.

Charlie brought a glass of orange juice and sat next to Lisa on the couch. He took a sip and put the glass down on a small table next to him.

"What you watching?" Charlie asked

"Nothing, I'm just browsing" she replied

"You ok?"

"I'm fine"

"The doctor said for you to have lots of rest"

"Really, Charlie I'm fine" she continued flipping through the channels "I'm not that tired"

"Ok" he took another sip from the glass but was very much worried for her

"Charlie, are you going to stay here or go back to Wisconsin" she suddenly asked 

"I don't know, do you want me to stay?" he replied

_Do I want you to stay… she thought_

"Well…" she was about to reply but then she was interrupted by the knock on the door.

They both stood up and rushed to open the door. Lisa opened the door and saw Nina standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?" Nina asked

"Yeah" Lisa replied, she took a few steps back to allow her to come in

Lisa closed the door after her and sat back on the couch, she gestured for Nina to sit with her on the couch. 

Nina sat next to Lisa on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Nina asked Lisa "You gave us quite a shock"

"I'm ok now" she replied "It wasn't that serious, I just passed out"

"She met someone" said Charlie

Nina looked to Lisa "Who did you meet?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" Lisa replied looking towards Charlie

"I think it was one of them…" Charlie finished

"One of them…." Nina looked a little shocked "You mean the aliens"

"Yes" Charlie replied quickly

"What did they… do to you?" Nina asked Lisa

"It was a boy, he didn't do anything to me, I just passed out" she replied

Charlie glanced over to Lisa

"I didn't lose any time, nor was I injured in any way" Lisa continued

"Yeah, but he could have killed you" Charlie suddenly exploded

Lisa and Nina were quite shocked at Charlie's sudden reaction

"He didn't do anything to me!!!" Lisa replied in a stern voice

"I thought they were all gone when they took Allie" Nina said

Lisa was quite distressed now by what Charlie had done, Charlie still felt angry at them for what they have done

"What happens now?" Nina asked "You and Charlie, I mean"

Charlie looked at Lisa, and Lisa looked at Charlie

"Well, I was asking Lisa, before you came, whether she wanted me to stay or not" Charlie responded

They both looked at Lisa, pressure applied onto her to answer the question

"I… I want…" she paused for a while "I want you to stay…" she paused again "I want you to stay and wait with me for her to come back"

"Lisa, no matter how long it takes, I will wait for her with you" he replied

Lisa stood up and hugged Charlie, tears rolling down her face.

Ellsworth, Maine, 2003

Nigel stood in the center of the observation room, all around him people were busy doing their work. Nigel was staring at the big screen with little dots on it, amazed by the technology they had produced. He shook his head in disbelief and walked over to the woman working on his left

"And what are you working on?" he asked

The woman didn't even look to her back and continued to work on the data in front of her. "I'm supposed to keep track of the new records" she replied

"New records? Of what?" replied Nigel

"Records of new signals" she replied back

"Any new signals?" he asked

"Well, yes there is a new signal that appeared somewhere in Egypt" 

"Egypt? Have the carrier been recognized?"

"Not yet but we're trying our best to identify the person"

"Any problems?"

"Yes, we have encountered some problems trying to identify the person"

"Such as…"

"The person has somehow managed to move to another country without using any public transport at all"

"How did that happen, where did the person go?"

"We were monitoring the signal in Egypt when it suddenly disappeared and reappeared in Seattle"

"Seattle? Why there?"

"We don't know why, then it disappeared and reappeared in China"

"China…"

"Our people in China are trying to identify the person right now"

"I hope they do…" he replied "Do you have any ideas how the person did that?"

"Well, we think _they_ took him and transported him to the destinations" she replied

"But why?..."

"We don't know about that sir" she answered

Shu Guang Hospital, Shanghai, China, 2003

The twenty storey high hospital stood among the other buildings. Inside the hospital, it was a little busy. Spyke came in through the front door like a normal person, no one suspected him of being anything more than just a teenager. He waited for the elevator to stop.

_This is the place_

The elevator doors opened and three people went out, he walked in with a few other people, he pressed the 15 button. And the elevator started to cruise upwards going to the floor numbers that were pressed.

_This should be no problem_

He waited a while for the elevator to reach his destination, beside him the two people who went in were talking about something, Spyke took no notice of the conversation and just thought about what he had to do.

The elevator stopped at the tenth floor, the two people came out and Spyke was left alone in the elevator. The doors closed and began to ascend to the next destination. Spyke went out at the next stop, he turned left and walked along the corridor.

All around him everyone was busy, a doctor was looking into a chart and was worried at what he has seen, a nurse was chatting away to another nurse, and most of the patients were watching T.V..

Spyke continued to walk further into the corridor, now the scene has changed, it was quieter at this side of the corridor. Doors occupy the corridor stretching to the very end of the hallway. He stopped in front of a door.

_275…_

He opened the door and went into the room. Inside the room, a young girl sat on the bed.

"Who are you?" said the girl

"I'm Spyke" he replied walking over to the bed

"Why are you here?" said the girl

"I'm here because something special happened to you in the past few years" he replied

"You mean I was abducted by aliens"

"Yes that is what I am referring to"

"No one believes me when I say I was abducted, but I don't care"

Spyke felt a minor headache pulse through his head, he closed his eyes trying to resist the pain

"I'm special that's why they took me"

The pain in his head then passed away "Special…, everyone is special in their own way"

"Then I am special to them"

"But you're…"

"Blind" she finished his sentence "I was blind since the day I was born, all my life I've lived in darkness"

_Why did they take a blind woman… he thought_

"Don't worry, they will never come for you again" he said

"I'm not afraid of them"

"Good" he stepped forward and touched her forehead, and closed his eyes. Then seconds later an implant came out in a stream of blood

She caught the implant and tears fell from her eyes "Thank you"

"I'm here to help"

"I'll always remember them as my angels, and you included"

Then the door was suddenly opened and a nurse carrying a plate of food stepped in, Spyke was nowhere to be seen

"Talking to your friends from space again Carol" said the nurse "You need some rest, after you eat dinner go to sleep ok"

Carol didn't reply but merely nodded, as the nurse went out of the room she looked over to the window knowing that

Ellsworth, Maine, 2003

Nigel walked all over the place, as he tried to contact the General. He reviewed over his thoughts, anxious to tell the General of his new discovery, He tried to call the General again. He dialed the number and waited for the phone to be answered.

A familiar voice answered the phone

"Hello, how can I help you?" answered the voice

"Hello, can I speak to the General please?" Nigel asked

"Wait a minute" replied the voice

Nigel stood restlessly awaiting for either the voice or the General to answer back.

"Beers here, this better be important"

"General, I have something that will _amaze_ you"

"What?" replied the General getting impatient

"Well, there's a new signal which we have identified today"

"And this is important because..."

"It's important because the new signal is a hybrid"

"Is it a girl?"

"No, it's a boy, a teenage boy"

"Does he have a name?"

"We haven't got a name yet, were still trying to find that out"

"Get me a picture of this boy, and try to get him"

"I'll try my best General"

Nigel ended the call, with a new mission in his head.

El Paso, Texas, 2003

Linn sat on the leather chair, looking through the documents in front of him. He picked up a piece of paper and read it, he then stood up and got out of the room.

Cloud was reading a book when Linn came into the large library.

"What are you reading?" Linn asked

Cloud looked up "I'm reading a book about Aliens" he replied

"You believe in that?" asked Linn again

"Maybe…" replied Cloud

"Cloud, what if I told you that there maybe someone out there just like you"

"Like me?"

"Yes"

"I'd be surprised…"

"Don't worry, we'll know soon enough the truth concerning your… abilities"

Cloud looked puzzled as Linn walked out of the library, leaving him in a state of confusion


	4. Catherine

Catherine

El Paso, Texas, July 10, 2005

Inside the building, in Linn's office, Linn and another man was talking

"Here are the test results which were conducted in the last two years" Linn handed a bunch of papers to the man

The man took a thorough read "Amazing" said the man after he read the papers "The boy can manipulate any liquid, I wish I had seen one of these test"

"So have you come to any conclusion on how Cloud has powers?" Linn asked the man

"Well, I have a theory…" the man replied

"Ok, Dr. Page tell me your theory"

"Well, I think Cloud is not entirely human"

"I think I already know about that"

"Ok, as you know we all have _Deoxyribonucleic acid_, DNA"

"Yes"

"Well, DNA has a code, a pattern…"

Linn nodded in approval

"I think Cloud's genomic pattern somehow mutated"

"Mutated?"

"Yes, its either he was exposed to extreme amounts of radiation or was experimented on with chemicals, without those elements there is no way he could have his powers"

"I see…"  Linn lighted up a cigar, offering Dr. Page one but he declined

"I don't smoke"

"So you mean to say that maybe Cloud was experimented on?"

"Yes, that or extreme amounts of radiation"

"Is there any way of finding out the cause?"

"Yes, a thorough checkup on the boy, that way we can know the source of his powers"

"Ok, how soon will you be able to do the tests?"

"Very soon" replied Dr. Page

Ellsworth, Maine, July 12, 2005

Nigel sat in his office, trying to find a way to explain the situation to Beers. Then a woman came into his office.

"The General is here, sir" said the woman

"Thank you, tell him I'll meet him in a while"

"Yes sir"

He sat there for a few minutes gathering his thoughts, then he decided to confront the general. 

Beers was observing the people at work when Nigel came into the room.

"Ah, here comes the man I've been waiting for" said Beers

"Hello general"

"So what have you got for me?"

"Well, we've got nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yes"

"I'm very disappointed"

"We're going through a rough time"

"A rough time?"

"During the last two years, we've been losing signals throughout the Asian region"

"And you still haven't managed to get the hybrid"

"I think the hybrid may have something to do with the signals being lost, I think he deactivated the signals"

"How many did you lose?"

"About ten thousand"

"Ten thousand!, what the hell were you doing?"

"We found it hard to catch him"

"Hard? He's a teenager it can't be that hard to get him"

"I believe he had help"

"Help?"

"Yes, help from _them_"

"You think that the aliens helped him?"

"Yes"

"And how exactly did they help him?"

"Well, I think they helped move him from one place to another by their ship"

"Move him?"

"Yes, they moved him from one country to another just like that" snapping his fingers

"So he has help, but he doesn't know that were onto him, keep an eye on him for the time being"

El Paso, Texas, July 15, 2005

Dr. Page awaited in Linn's office patiently as the silent night passed away. Moments later Linn came into the room accompanied by Cloud.

"Cloud, this is Dr. Page" said Linn

Cloud looked at Dr. Page and gave a welcoming look and shook his hand

"You will go with Dr. Page for a while" said Linn again 

Cloud gave an alarmed look to Linn

"I just need to run some tests, It won't take long" said Dr. Page

"But I've already been through a lot of tests" Cloud protested

"The tests are different this time" said Dr. Page

"Ok I'll do it" said Cloud knowing he can't change Linn's mind once it's made up

"Good, we have no time to waste lets go" replied Dr. Page, he motioned for Cloud to follow him

Cloud followed Dr. Page leaving Linn to wait for the results 

Linn sat down and looked at new reports that were on the table in front of him. He picked up a report and read it for a while and then something in the report caught his eye.

He dialed his phone and a woman answered on the other side

"Hello, Linda can you get me Patrick please"

"Yes sir" replied Linda

"And tell him to be quick"

"Yes sir"

Linn put the receiver down and leaned back on his leathery chair. Moments later a tall dark man entered his office.

"You called for me?" said Patrick

"I have a job for you" said Linn 

Atlanta, Georgia, July 16, 2005

The bell rang indicating the end of yet another school day.  The young teenagers then began to pour out from the high school in large numbers, a line that looks never ending, like water rushing out from a water tap.

Patrick sat in his blue Toyota across the street, scouting for a face among the horde of teenagers. The flow of teenagers soon began to diminish until only few walked out of the doors. Patrick had not seen the face he was looking for. He waited for a few minutes longer, the high school grounds were almost empty.

Moments later, a young teenage girl walked through the doors, Patrick looked at the girl and compared her to a picture he had with him. The girl walked to the bicycle rack and unshackled the lock holding her bicycle. She mounted the bicycle and started to head off for home. Patrick started the engine and followed her from a safe distance.

El Paso, Texas, July 17, 2005

Linn and Dr. Page was in Linn's office discussing about the results of the test. 

"The results are amazing" said Dr. Page

"I don't quite understand" Linn replied

"I'll try to explain it to you, the DNA genome has a pattern, Clouds DNA has a slight modification to it"

"Ok"

"Now the DNA can only be altered when the person has been exposed to extreme levels of radiation or experimented with chemical agents"

Linn poured some liquor onto a glass and begins to drink

"Cloud hasn't been exposed to radiation and he hasn't been experimented with…"

"Then how can Cloud have his powers?"

"I'm coming to that, Clouds DNA is unnatural and its sequence is considered impossible to science"

Linn leaned back on his chair and lighted up a cigar

"I think Cloud may have inherited his gene from his parents"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that his parents were experimented upon, and has passed on the difference in the code"

"Is that possible?"

"In a way it's possible, well it's either that or Cloud evolved" Dr. Page looked at Linn sarcastically

Linn then took an envelope from a drawer and handed it to Dr. Page

"What's this?" Dr. Page asked

"Take a look" replied Linn

The doctor opened up the envelope and took out sheets of paper, he read the papers one by one

Linn extinguished the cigar in his hand

"What's this all supposed to mean?" the doctor looked to Linn somewhat confused "All I see is a picture of a girl that means nothing"

"That's because you're not looking hard enough"

"What's there to look at?"

"She's a _potential_"

"A potential?"

"A year ago, s boy died mysteriously…"

"And what has that got to do with her?"

"The coroner found the cause of death a bit puzzling" Linn paused before continuing again "The girl killed him"

"The girl?"

"Don't let the face deceive you, there's more to her than the innocent look"

"Why would she want to kill him?"

"She didn't kill him on purpose, it was accidental"

"I still don't get what she has to do with all this…"

"The boy was electrocuted, she could generate electricity that could kill you just by touch"

"You think she is like Cloud"

"Yes but different"

"Are you going to…"

"All in due time, but for now I'm keeping an eye on her"

Atlanta, Georgia, October, 2005

Inside the medium sized room the girl was still asleep. She was sleeping peacefully, when the alarm suddenly decided to sound, her eyes remained closed but the mind was already wide awake. She ignored the alarm but the pestering sound continued to drone on refusing to yield. She opened her eyes at last and turned off the alarm. She rested her head back onto the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Cathy…" a woman's voice came from the door "Wake up or you'll be late for school again"

Moments later she sat on the kitchen table eating toast, beside her was her mom she was busy putting jam onto her toast

"I'll be home late today, I've got some work I have to finish off" said the mother "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah" she replied in a 'I don't care voice'

The reply resulted in a change of expression in the mother's face

"I'll give you a ride to school today" said the mother

"No thanks" she grabbed her bag and walked out of the kitchen

"Wait!" shouted the mother "Cathy I know I haven't been spending enough time with you, I'm sorry"

The mother put down the toast and walked over to her daughter who was standing at the door

"Cathy after I seal the deal I'm going to spend more time with you" 

Cathy looked her mother in the eye "Promise?"

"I promise"

El Paso, Texas, October, 2005

Dr. Page looked at the case full of books wondering if those books was there just for display

"You ever read any of these books?" he asked Linn

"In my younger days I used to read them" Linn replied

The doctor then sat comfortably on the couch while Linn picked up the phone and dialed for his secretary

"Linda, can you tell Patrick that I want him in my office please"

"Okay I'll tell him right away" she replied

"Thank you Linda" he replied back

Linn then switched his attention to Dr. Page

"So, why am I here?" asked Dr. Page

"You're here because something important is going to happen…"

"Is that so…"

"Yes, now we wait for Patrick and then the real fun begins"

"Why don't you tell me now?"

"Because I want you to suffer in suspense" Linn replied in a sarcasm manner "Just wait, patience is a virtue"

"Yes, but I don't have a lot of patience" he replied

"Just wait okay" Linn replied a slight change in his tone which resulted to the doctor's silence

Moments of waiting later Patrick arrived and Linn's behavior immediately changed

"So, Patrick what new developments have you got for us"

"We got nothing at the moment" Patrick replied

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore" Linn said

"What?!?!" Dr. Page replied in a maniacal burst "You put a hell of a lot of effort into her and it doesn't matter!,  are you CRAZY"

Patrick looked alarmed at the doctors behavior and was ready to put him down at Linn's order, Linn was very calm almost expecting the situation to happen

"Calm down doctor…" said Linn "It doesn't matter because I'm bringing her in"

Dr. Page then calmed down "You're bringing her in?" sounding surprised 

"Yes, is that a shock to you?"

"Not exactly I was just wondering when you were going to make your move, that's' all"

"Patrick will spearhead the operation…"

"Are you going to kidnap her?"

"No, I'm going to make her disappear"


	5. New Lives

New Lives

Atlanta, Georgia, October, 2005

Cathy sat at the back of the class looking out to the window, at the front of the class, the teacher was babbling on about plants. Outside the grass was green and the sun was bright. She dreamt that she was outside in the sun having fun instead of in class listening to a lecture about plants, he then fazed out to a her paradise world then the bell rang indicating lunch time snapping her back to reality, the whole class  rushed out of the classroom.

She went out to sit at her usual place beside the tree, the place where she went for peace and comfort, along the way prying eyes looked at her, eyes that belonged to the _popular_ kids, as she sat down at her usual place, she ignored the eyes and unpacked her lunch. A group of people who just got out, headed in her direction.

"What have you got there?" said a girl in the group

Cathy ignored the girl and tried to eat the sandwich she had with her. The group of people still stood there refusing to leave her alone.

"Why are you still here?" Cathy asked feeling uncomfortable with them watching her

"We are here because we want to know why you always wear those gloves all the time" the girl replied

It was obvious that they were pestering her, making sure that Cathy suffered for being herself.

"Why don't you take them off" said another girl in the group

"Yeah" cried various people in the group

"Take them off" said the girl who talked earlier on

"No, please go away" Cathy tried to get away but she was blocked

Just when they were about to advance in on her, she was saved by the sudden appearance of a teacher

"What's going on here?" asked the teacher concerned for Cathy as she was outnumbered

"Nothing, we were just playing that's' all" replied the girl "See you later" she gave Cathy the I'll get you later look

"Thanks" she sat back down again

"No problem, just be careful next time" then the teacher went 

She sat beside the tree for the whole lunch period, reading a book. The bell then rang time for her geography lesson, the one subject she hated.

As she went back inside she noticed a black car parked at the front of the building, she walked to her locker and got the needed books for the lesson, when she went into the class, two men was talking to her teacher, she sat at the desk where she sat all the time, she could see that her teacher looked troubled as if something bad is going to happen.

The two men walked out of the classroom, the teacher then walked over to Cathy, she noticed this and already her mind was asking a million questions all at once

"Cathy, I need to talk to you" said the teacher motioning for Cathy to follow her outside

Cathy slowly rose from her seat and followed the teacher outside of the class, the two men stood in the hall waiting for Cathy to arrive, Patrick was one of the two the other guy was a new face

The operation was well under way, Linn and Dr. Page was in one of the black cars waiting outside, the doctor was restless while Linn remained calm, back at the hall, Cathy stood with her back to the classroom door she looked at Patrick then to the new guy and settling her gaze on the teacher

"Cathy, these men have something to tell you" said the teacher "I'll leave her in your hands"

Cathy looked over to Patrick still trying to figure out the reason why this was happening to her

Patrick looked at Cathy and remembered the plan in his head, what he has to do must be done perfectly or he would get his ass kicked all over the place by Linn

"I'm Patrick, this is my friend David" Patrick moved closer to Cathy

"We have some bad news" said David

Cathy then looked over to David confusion in her face

"Yes I'm afraid that something bad has happened to your mother…" said Patrick

"My m-mom what's happened to her?" she replied in a worried tone

"She got caught in a car accident…" said David

Cathy was in immediate shock the worst has happened to her, her emotions then started to kick in

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked trying to hold back the emotions

"Yes, she will be alright, she in the hospital resting" said David

"We worked with your mother, we thought that it would be a big help for you to be at her side right now" said Patrick "We've talked to your teacher and she said that it will be ok for you to miss the rest of your lessons for the day"

"Thank you" she replied relieved that her mother was ok

"We'll give you a ride to the hospital" Patrick responded with a smile on his face

Patrick then began to walk Cathy followed him with David last in the line, in one of the two cars outside Linn was calm as a cucumber he wasn't worried that his men had slipped up he wasn't worried at all, Dr. Page however was restless, he cam up with a hundred what if situations that had no effect on Linn at all

As the big double doors to the school entrance opened, Linn and the doctor watched in anticipation as they Patrick came out, the doctor then let out a big sigh of relief when Cathy came out a second later

Patrick went to the empty car and opened the back door, he motioned for Cathy to go in, David then went to the driver seat and started the car, the second car with Linn lead the way while David followed behind obediently.

Minutes later the two cars approached an abandoned playground. It seems that no kid has played on the swings, see-saws for quite some time, rust had started to eat away the support for the swings and it looked like it was about to crumble at any minute. The cars parked and the first to get out was Linn and Dr. Page who was then followed by Patrick and David, David opened the door for Cathy to get out while Linn, the doctor and Patrick walked towards the swings.

It took a while for David to convince Cathy that he wasn't going to hurt her, David walked alongside Cathy as they came closer to where Linn and the others were standing, Linn was watching Cathy the whole time

"What do you want with me?" Cathy asked breaking the silence within the group

"Glad you asked the question" replied Linn "My name is Mr. Crispen but I'm better known as Linn, you've already met Patrick and David, this is Dr. Page" pointing towards the doctor

"Why did you kidnap me?" she responded, unhappy that Linn didn't answer her first question fully

"Why I was merely saving you" replied Linn

"Saving me? From what?" she asked again confused

"From your so-called friends, your busy mother, your ignorant teachers" Linn replied

"What do you mean?" she asked again getting even more confused by the second

"I mean that your life is killing you, you deserve more than that" Linn replied while taking a step towards her "You know yourself that you're better then them"

Cathy felt her knees was going to turn to jelly but she knew exactly what he meant

"I know what you've gone through, every second you'd like to show them what you can do, but every time you would hold it back" Linn continued on

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, trying not to think about what he said

"I'm giving you a chance to show them what you're capable of, do you remember 15th of June 2004" said Linn

The date had got Cathy's mind into gear, the day she regretted the most, the accident. Dr. Page observed Cathy and occasionally looked at Linn how he was controlling the situation with such calmness that it frightened him.

"Let me refresh your memory, a boy died in Atlanta, his death was a mystery that boggled the coroner" Linn continued

Tears then rolled down Cathy's cheek, she didn't want to remember that incident

"But we know what happened don't we Catherine…" said Linn

She wiped her tears "Yes, I killed him" she replied trying to hold back the waterworks 

"No, you didn't kill him, it was an accident, you didn't know about your 'powers' back then, but after that you learnt the truth" Linn replied

Cathy looked to Linn and she saw another man not the old man that she saw before but a different side to him, a caring side.

"I'm a freak of nature" she said

"You're not a freak you're one of a kind" replied Linn "You have potential, I can help you"

"How? How can you help me?" she responded

"I can help you control your power" said Linn "But it's your choice, go live your miserable life or start a fresh one…"

She fell silent for a while, Linn's words had got to her, it had changed her perspective and made her believe in him

"Ok, I'll go with you but what about my mom?" she asked

"Don't worry all is taken care of…" said Linn

Seattle, Washington, January, 2006

Lisa was alone in the small apartment, since she quite the band a few months ago she has quite a lot of time on her hands. The night sky was calm, the stars glittered in the black background giving the sky life. Inside the apartment Lisa was bored half to death, Charlie was out still trying to find a job.

The T.V. being on didn't help either, although the 10 o'clock news had some interesting stories.

"Today finally the body of the 18 year old girl has been found dead, more on that later…." Said the News Presenter

_There's a lot of deaths these days_

The door opened and Charlie came in with drooping shoulders, this has irritated her for the last couple of months Charlie was coming home late, sometimes she wonder if Charlie was even trying to find a job

"Any luck?" she asked although she already know the answer would be like all the other nights

"No, I think no one in this whole city has an opening for a guy like me" he replied

"Something will show up sooner or later, we just have to hang tight" she said trying to put in some confidence back in him though she knew there was no hope

"Yeah I guess you're right" he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water "Don't you think this place is a bit cramped for us?" 

"We had this discussion already, I'm not moving" she fiddled with the remote, feeling uneasy with the position Charlie had put her in

"But honey we need the space and with you quitting the band there's no use living in Seattle" he stared into her eyes trying to make a point

"Yes there is, what if Allie comes back and comes here"

"Lisa, I'm sure Allie will understand, besides we've waited for 2 years and she still not yet back"

"Just wait a little while longer ok, then we can move to a bigger home"

"Sorry but I just can't wait any longer, Lisa I don't think she's coming back"

"Don't say that, she is coming back"

"Lisa…"

"Charlie she will come back, she left the other earring…"

"And what does that mean?" he interrupted her in mid sentence

"It means that she'll come back to make it a whole set again"

"Lisa, she dropped the chain with the earring when she was taken"

"Is that what you think she was 'taken'"

"Yeah, they took her from us"

"No Allie went with them of her own free will, they didn't take her"

"They'll never let her go"

"They will, John will let her go"

"Lisa, I just don't think she'll come back, we have to move on with our lives"

"You can say that! _You_ didn't raise her for nine years!"

"Lisa…"

"If you didn't come that day none of this would have happen" she shouted hoping for the argument to end right there and then

"Don't blame this on me" although he knew he did play some part in Allie going away

"Yes I'm blaming this on you, this is entirely your fault" making her have the last say in the argument

Charlie fell silent, he then stood up and walked to the door, Lisa just sat there refusing to apologize for her outburst, he turned round

"I'm sorry that you feel that way" Charlie than went out the door slamming it behind him

After he left tears occupied Lisa's cheeks, she may have lost Charlie forever now.

Somewhere in New Zealand, January, 2006

The morning wind fluttered Spyke's jacket about, he ignored the jacket and absorbed the sunlight. In front of him the sea was calm, the waves were calm everything was calm. He closed his eyes wishing for this to never end, a low rumbling sound of an airplane then passed by him making him look up to the sky and admire the view.

He glanced over to civilization behind him

_Time to go to work_

Spyke then began to walk away from the seaside and to the rural area

_It's almost time…_

In front of him shops were opening, stalls were being set-up, everything was getting ready for the busy day ahead, he has changed over the past two years, countless souls has been freed by him, his quest has changed him in a way. No longer was he the afraid little boy, who would run to his mother for comfort every time he was hurt, he's grown up now, his experience has hardened him and every task is taken seriously.

He passed by a restaurant, the waiter and waitresses were wiping the tables clean, but in the kitchen activity has already started, the aroma sneaked out and Spyke smelt the exotic food and was suddenly reminded he haven't eaten breakfast yet

_Hmmm I might go in and eat there later_

He walked on further and minutes of walking he found his guy, a young man at around his twenty's.  The man was moving boxes around, Spyke approached him

"Kia Ora" Spyke said speaking it like he was born to speak Maori

The man looked up "Hello..?" he replied sounding confused

"Hi, I'm Spyke and we need to talk" replied Spyke

"Can we talk some other time I have work to do" the man replied pointing to the boxes that have to be stacked neatly by 12 in the afternoon

"I think that work can wait, I have something 'important' that needs to be told" said Spyke "I'll help you stack them later"

"Why don't you just tell me now?" said the man continuing to stack the boxes

"Why don't we talk after breakfast, I'm sure you're very hungry, I know a place which serves great food" replied Spyke

The man stopped his work and looked at Spyke unsure whether to trust him or not "Ok, but you're paying"

"Yes I'll pay" Spyke smiled at his triumph in persuading him to stop his work

They dined at the restaurant Spyke had passed earlier, there were a few people in the restaurant though none of them stayed to eat just takeaway. They sat right at the corner, Spyke ordered a sandwich and coffee whilst the young man ordered a burger, after they finished eating Spyke began to do his normal routine.

"So how's life?" said Spyke

"It's goin ok I guess"

"Relieved?"

"Not exactly but I'm happy"

"That's good to hear"

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I know that you had a horrible experience…" Spyke began to talk the usual talk "…and they had stopped for 2 years now"

The man looked at Spyke and then he lowered his head "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes you do, the abductions were horrible, I know what you went through I went through the same thing"

The man looked up to Spyke and his face showed pain

"They stopped 2 years ago because the experiment was done"

"An experiment, it was an experiment" said the man

"Yes, it was an experiment they got what they wanted"

"Will they come back?"

"I'm not sure, but if they do they'll take you and a lot of other people again"

The man leaned back on his chair

"I don't want that to happen, they left a souvenir so that they know your whereabouts"

The man searched his pockets for this souvenir but found nothing

"It's safely hidden in your head" Spyke tapped his forehead to show the location

"My head?"

"I can take it out for you"

"I see, so how much is it gonna cost me?"

"Nothing"

"There must be a catch"

"No catch, I take it out and that's the end, they won't find you ever again"

"When can you take it out?"

"Right now, close your eyes"

He obeyed and closed his eyes slowly "Is it going to be painful?"

"You'll feel a little bit of pain that's all"

Spyke concentrated on the signal and then he commanded it to shut down, seconds later the man was holding a tissue paper to stop the blood flow as the man looked at the tissue paper he saw a tiny lump of metal

Spyke then rose from his seat and whispered into the young mans ear "You're free now" then he left money on the table, and left the restaurant, as he walked outside his face was greeted by the hot sun warming his body temperature as he walked down the busy street, one thought echoed through his head, a name

_Allie…_


	6. Time Passes By

Time Passes By

What happens…

4 years fly by, on the day that Charlie Keys left he went back to Wisconsin and resumed his teaching job, he told Lisa that they needed time apart.

Lisa took it hard not only did she lose her daughter but the man whom she liked as well, she joined the band again hoping for it to fill her time.

For Spyke, he continued on with his quest by the end of the four years he had almost diminished the signals off the face of earth.

Things were not doing too well with Nigel and his project, Beers was disappointed with his management. On the other hand, Linn had discovered a lot, and his research team had more work on their hands.

In 2007, a sad year for Lisa as her favorite uncle dies, Thomas Clarke died in his sleep peacefully, Charlie attended the funeral, at the end of the day Charlie thought that he had made a stupid decision 2 years ago and they got together again, Charlie finally found a job teaching at a school and Lisa made new amazing sounds with her band, at this year Mary Crawford was freed and Nigel recruited her assistance, little did he know that Mary was also working for Linn, in the years of her service to both Linn and Nigel she had made interesting discoveries.

In 2010, Spyke was currently in America where the last signals lie, Charlie and Lisa had their share of squabbles but they still lived in Lisa's apartment, Nigel found out that Mary was working for Linn and immediately discontinued her service for his team. Mary now working with Linn was assigned to take over Cloud and Rayden who was formerly known as Cathy.

The tale continues….


	7. Lion's Den

Lion's Den

Ellsworth, Maine, February 2010

The atmosphere was dull, everyone was tired but Nigel had forced them to stay. Nigel's ass was on the line if he fails to get a miracle then the project is taken away from him, Beers had stated that clearly when they met two weeks ago.

Nigel scratched his head as looked around the room, most of his team was falling asleep. The ideas they put forward were okay but they weren't good enough, Nigel needed something big, a miracle. After Mary had backstabbed Nigel he had found a new guy whom he trusted. 

Daniel Keeling met Nigel a year back, they met when Nigel discovered Mary was working with Linn. Now Daniel sat in front of a computer and seemed to be working.

"I think I got it" said Daniel

Nigel looked at his friend hoping that he had something that might help save him "What have you got?"

Daniel stood up "This hybrid, he's been shutting down the signals right"

"Yes"

"I think we can get him" grinning at his thought

Nigel's eyes widened "How?"

"As I recall, we have an implant right here"

Nigel then jumped up "Yes, Mr. Miller from Janitorial"

"Bingo"

The research team then circled around Daniel

"Why don't we 'lure' him into a trap" Daniel then had a sly smile on his face

"A trap?"

"Yes, we get him to go to Miller and we catch him"

"It's not going to be easy" Nigel remembered the team he had in China who tried to catch the hybrid

"But we have home advantage" Daniel looked at Nigel with assurance

"Let's get to work" Nigel then smiled to Daniel

The research team then scurried over to their designated desks and began to plan a scheme to get the hybrid.

Arizona, February, 2010

The sound of the male rooster echoed through the farm, waking up animals and people alike. The old couple who owned the farm woke up from the call. Old man Bill, dressed up while his partner stayed in bed. Bill skipped breakfast and went straight to the barn, he fed the animals before deciding to check whether he had mail or not. When he stopped at the gate he saw a trail of dust and a man in a motorcycle heading towards his property. He went inside and got his shotgun, when he came out again the motorcycle was already parked in front of the gate with Spyke standing beside it.

Bill aimed the shotgun to Spyke, Spyke wasn't alarmed at all by the threat.

"What do you want?" Bill aimed the gun to Spyke's head now

Spyke moved forward to the gate

"I said what do you want?"

"I just want to talk" Spyke replied "I would think twice before pulling the trigger Bill"

"H-How do you know my name?" fear arising in his voice, he tried to hide it but it showed in his eyes

"That doesn't matter, can I come in?" he moved closer to the gate

Bill held closer to his gun threatening to shoot Spyke

"Don't you come any closer!"

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you force me…" Spyke paused "I will do what's necessary to obtain my goal"

Bill eased off but he still aimed his gun at Spyke "I don't want no trouble but I will shoot you if you come near that gate"

"Bill, I thought we had an understanding" Spyke shook his head in despair he moved closer to get

Bill reacted and was about to fire a warning shot but suddenly realized that he couldn't move, he was frozen in place.

Spyke opened the gate and walked calmly to Bill "I told I just wanted to talk, I'll let you go and we'll talk inside ok" he went past Bill and headed for the tattered house, releasing his death grip on the way

Billy immediately turned around and was about to shoot but then he was forced to drop the gun as the gun heated up in his hands

"Bill" Spyke spun around "Get your ass over here or I'll wipe your whole memory clean"

Fear then flooded his heart, Bill was not a stupid man, after what he had just witnessed he didn't want to end up in the morgue, he then obeyed Spyke and went inside.

Inside the house, Bill's wife, Cassandra was dressed and shocked to see Spyke, Spyke had put them in the lounge and they sat next to each other on the couch while Spyke stood. Bill held Cassandra's hand tightly fearing what the man would do with them.

"What do you want with us?" Cassandra suddenly spoke, her voice trembling with fear

"I want to 'help' you"

"Help us?" Bill sounded confused "From what?"

"From the nightmares that wake you up every night"

Bill looked over to Cassandra fear in both their eyes

"But they stopped" replied Bill

"Yes., but one day they'll come back again"

"We fought the nightmares and they went away" Cassandra pointed out

Spyke looked at Cassandra, pity in his eyes

"You both knew what they were, I'm sorry for what they did to you"

Bill and Cassandra sat in silence "It's not your fault" Cassandra said breaking the silence between the two

"Yeah it's not your fault" Bill backing up his wife

"No it is and I'll change all that, if they come back they'll never find you again"

Spyke looked at them both, their faces no longer showed fear, he smiled

"Close your eyes and this will all be over" they obeyed Spyke and he instantly went to work, closing his own eyes. Out of sympathy Spyke decided to erase their nightmare encounters and fill it with happy moments based upon their memories, one of the many abilities that Spyke possessed by being a hybrid.

Spyke left them on the couch, their eyes still closed, it was near midday now and he had better be going. He quietly went out the door and sped off from the farm.

_One more to go_

_I think I can take it easy for now_

Ellsworth, Maine, March 5, 2010

Nigel sat in his office alone, thinking deeply of the plan that they had concocted, 'Operation Lion's Den' his biggest operation yet. Then Daniel came in his office and sat in the chair opposite to Nigel, Nigel looked at Daniel

"Don't you have a job to do?" said Nigel trying to get rid of him so that he can continue on with his alone time

"Yeah But that can wait, I found the perfect place for the operation"

Nigel then seemed interested at what Daniel had to say

"Where?"

"Right here at our own backyard, there's an old building, the city council is planning to renovate it and it's perfect for operation Lion's den"

"I'll be the judge of that"

At the building Nigel was extremely happy with the location Daniel found. Now all they had to do was get Mr. Miller to cooperate with them, they'll have to make a cover story of course but that's easy. 

They returned back to their base and Nigel immediately summoned Mr. Miller to his office on an urgent matter.

Mr. Miller came into Nigel's office dressed in overalls, Nigel offered him to sit down and he did.

"Mr. Miller right?" making sure he had the right guy in front of him

"The one and only"

"Great, now on to important matters" Nigel then looked in his drawer and took out a file "Mr. Miller, I need your help"

"My help?"

"Yes, I need your help to capture an assassin"

Miller's face then changed when Nigel said 'assassin' fear showed

"I didn't do anything wrong, the mug that got broken last week it wasn't my fault"

Nigel smiled at his attempt to not get involved

"I'm sure it wasn't, but I'm not giving you an option here you know too much already" he then placed a gun on the table

Miller gulped down a mouthful of spit, knowing that he has no other option left "What do I have to do"

Nigel smiled, he had won, he was now only days away from operation Lion's den and he will catch this hybrid at all costs.

A week passed, and they had been in the building for four days now. The hybrid hasn't showed up, it was in the city but hasn't made a move yet. Nigel grew impatient as he looked into the monitor to check that Miller stayed where he was.

Daniel noticed Nigel's patience was wearing off, he handed him a cup of coffee "Take a break, get some fresh air you look like you need it"

Nigel took the cup and took a sip "Yeah I think I do, I'll be back I in a couple of minutes, if anything happens call me" he rose up from his seat and got out of the van, he inhaled deeply the air refreshed him. Then he seemed to lose hope in the operation, he was going to call everything off when Daniel called for him.

"What's wrong?" afraid that something bad happened to Miller

"It's here" smiling from ear to ear

Nigel resumed to his seat and observed Miller while the blip was moving closer to the building

Spyke felt today was the day it all ends, but he felt something was wrong,  but he ignored the feeling as he took the elevator to the third floor.

_The last signal_

_After this it'll be over_

He went out of the elevator as it stopped at third floor, he didn't realize that there were two teams waiting inside the two rooms  in front of the elevator. He turned left and walked, he stopped at the third door and opened it slowly.

"Be prepared, he's going in" Daniel notified the two teams over the radio "When he goes in, wait in front of the door for the signal"

Nigel looked at Miller inside the screen, hoping he doesn't screw this up.

Spyke went inside and sees Miller sitting in front of the T.V.. Spyke edged closer to Miller.

Miller had no idea Spyke was in the room, that was until he spoke.

"Hey" Spyke's voice seemed to appear out of thin air to Miller

Miller jumped and felt a cold shiver down his spine, he immediately stood up and faced Spyke

"How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked"

"Oh, okay who are you then?"

"I'm Spyke"

"Why are you here?" fear beginning to show

Nigel could hear everything from inside the van, and he was furious at Miller, he was afraid that he was going to blab away and expose the operation.

"I'm here to end something"

Miller didn't like what he was hearing he was afraid of Spyke and he was afraid of getting killed.

"Don't kill me, I have kids"

Spyke looked at Miller with a surprised look

"Kill you, I didn't come here to kill you"

"You didn't?" Miller sounding relieved

"Yes, I came here to close your signal"

"My signal?" Miller was somewhat confused

"Yes, you were taken, that's why you have a signal in your head"

"Taken?, I was never taken"

"That's weird but you have a signal" Spyke looked around the room as if trying to find something

Nigel was afraid he spotted the cameras but was relieved that he didn't.

Spyke decided to shut the signal without warning, he was getting suspicious and he wanted to get out of there quickly. Miller screamed when the blood flowed out of his nose, this alarmed Nigel and Daniel. The two teams outside the door was alarmed at the scream and instantly they thought the guy inside was dead.

Spyke looked at Miller "There you're free"

"What the hell did you do to me?" Miller screamed

Spyke didn't want to explain he just wanted to get out of there. Nigel gave the signal to Daniel, Daniel then shouted 'Go' in the radio.

Spyke heard the door being kicked in, he looked towards the window and saw stairs. He quickly ran to the window and climbed down as swiftly as he could. Inside the two teams broke in and charged into the room, Miller pointed to the window, his hand still at his nose. The teams then quickly followed in hot pursuit.

Spyke was on the second floor stairs when he heard the sirens, it was coming from his left, he looked up and saw men climbing down towards him. He moved faster and jumped down into the alley, he didn't want to meet the police, so he headed to his right, the police car blocked the only exit to the alley. Nigel and Daniel got out of the van and went into the alley, guns in their hands.

Spyke then realized he had ran into a dead end, he could hear the police behind him getting closer and closer, there was no escape, he was trapped.

Nigel led the way, behind him was Daniel and the two teams. Nigel didn't run to Spyke he merely walked giving time for the police to secure the area.

Spyke waited at the end of the alley for the police to come and get him, he saw a man leading what seems like an army behind him, they came nearer and nearer to Spyke then they stopped, they were still quite far away from him.

"You can't escape" Nigel shouted "There's no way out"

Spyke looked at him, he walked towards the man and stopped right in front of him.

"Who are you?" Nigel added

"My name is Spyke, Who are you?" he replied eyeing Nigel and the people behind him.

"My name is Nigel…"

"Nigel? That sounds familiar" Spyke interrupted "Yes, I remember now, five years ago some Chinese group tried to catch me, one of them mentioned your name"

Nigel remembered it, an attempt to get the Spyke that went horribly wrong.

"That was me, tell me what did you do to them?" remembering that they were terrified at what they saw

Spyke smiled "I... gave them a glimpse of their future"

Nigel looked at Spyke and for a moment he was scared.

"Your free days are over, you're coming with me"

Spyke looked at Nigel and he took a step closer to him "I'm not going with you and they're not going to force me"

Now it was Nigel's turn to smile "You can't fight them all at once, and you can't escape that way"

"You're right I can't fight them all at once but… I can escape that way"

Nigel looked at Spyke, he had worked hard for this and he's not going to let Spyke escape from him that easily.

Spyke spun around and began to walk.

"Stop right there" Nigel lifted his gun and pointed it at Spyke. The people behind him did the same.

Spyke stopped his back at Nigel "That won't work, Good-Bye Nigel"

Spyke began to run and they shot at him, he ran as fast as he could to the back end of the alley. The bullets that was fired didn't get far, as the bullets came near to Spyke they slowed down and trailed at his back. 

Nigel was shocked, the bullets weren't going to hit him and he was going to escape.

Spyke jumped to the alley wall, then a flash of white light came from the wall, causing Nigel and the people behind him to look away or be blinded.

Nigel looked back to the darkened alley, Spyke was nowhere to be seen, he had miraculously escaped. They examined the wall but found only bullets that they fired. Nigel was still shocked, he touched the wall and it was real, somehow Spyke escaped from the wall but they can't tell yet.

Daniel stood beside Nigel, Daniel was investigating a bullet. He looked over to Nigel.

"He escaped..." said Nigel devastated

"Yeah, but he got lucky, next time we'll get him"

"I suppose…" Still devastated

"Come on, let's go, let them clean up" 

Nigel took one last look at the wall and then he went with Daniel, they left the alley with questions lingering in their heads.


	8. Elle Retourne

Elle Retourne

Sally's Clarke's house, Lubbock, Texas, April 26, 2010

The old tattered house stood silently in the dark, its history forgotten, eventful nights that happened always in memory of people who remembered. Creatures of the night loomed around in the fields, the tall grass hiding them. An owl circled above the field, it was searching for its prey the field mouse. It spotted one among the tall grass and swooped down to capture it, the mouse tried to run but it was too late, the owl's sharp talons held the mouse as the owl flew into the trees to eat its prize.

The night sky was filled with stars, suddenly without warning, three blue orbs of light appeared. The orbs hovered above the old house for a while before joining together to form a big mother ship. The lights from the mother ship illuminated the whole area.

The mother ship circled directly above the house for a moment waiting for something. After circling for a few minutes, the mother ship broke down into the three blue orbs. Then the orbs flew into the night sky towards the stars.

The house sat in darkness again, the night seemed lifeless. A girl stood in front of the porch, her golden hair waved slightly as the wind blew. Her eyes was closed, she wore a pink top with jeans. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her.

_I'm home_

Lisa Clarke's apartment, Seattle, Washington, April 26, 2010

Lisa suddenly woke up, Charlie still slept next to her not at all disturbed by her. She just had a dream, it was almost real to her.

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, she poured herself some water.

_It looked real..._

_It was just a dream…_

_Is she back?_

She shook her head.

_It was just a dream…_

She put the glass down and went back to sleep.

Lubbock, Texas, April 27, 2010

Allie sat down on the porch, she slept alone last night but she was sure that Lisa got her message. She looked up to the blue sky and inhaled deeply.

_I hope mom gets here quick I'm getting hungry_

El Paso, Texas, April 27, 2010

Mary came in early that morning, she got a call earlier from one of her operatives. She came in with a smile on her face, a rare sight.

Linn sat in his office reading the newspaper. He was about to turn the page when Mary barged into his office.

"You will not believe who called me this morning" Mary walked about in Linn's office

"Nigel?" Linn replied trying to make a joke

"No! Why would he call me, anyway last night she came back"

"Who came back?" he turned the newspaper over and started to read an article

"Allie!" she replied excitedly

Linn put down the newspaper "Allie? I thought she was…"

"Yes she went with them seven years ago, now she's back"

"How do you know?"

"I got a call this morning, he was watching the house at Lubbock, when she came"

"What do you want to do?"

"Get her of course"

"Tell Cloud and Rayden to go"

"I'm going with them"

"No, you stay here"

"I can't stay here, I have to go with them"

"No, you stay here, you have work to do, let Cloud and Rayden take care of it"

"But…"

"No 'buts'"

Mary frowned but she had no choice, after all she was working for him now. "I'll tell them to go right away, she's very dangerous"

"Cloud can handle it" Linn resumed reading the newspaper, ending the conversation effectively

Seattle, Washington, April 27, 2010

Charlie was all dressed up prepared for work. Lisa sat on the couch, her dream still troubling her.

"I'm off to work then see you at four" he kissed her on the cheek

"Charlie can you take tomorrow off?, I want to go to Texas"

"Okay, I'll tell Monica I'm sure she can cover for me tomorrow"

"Thanks I love you" she gave him a flying kiss

"I love you too" he opened the door and left

Lisa turned on the T.V.

_It was only a dream she reminded herself_

_But it felt real…_

Lubbock, Texas, April 27, 2010

It was midday already, and there was no sign of her parents anywhere. Allie felt alone again. But she remained confident that they were coming for her.

She remembered the last time was here, she remembered it like it happened yesterday.

_I can't wait to see mom again_

Then she noticed something,  a car was coming.

_They're here!_

She stood up quickly to greet her parents.

The car stopped, Cloud and Rayden stepped out of the car. Allie was surprised to see two strangers instead of her mom and dad.

Cloud looked at Allie as did Rayden. Allie took a step back, she didn't know who they were but she's not going to stay around to find out. Cloud walked over to Allie, Rayden no too far behind.

"Don't be afraid" Cloud shouted "We're not going to hurt you"

Allie stood still "Stop! Stay away from me"

Cloud stopped, Rayden walked to Cloud's side and stopped

"Who are you?" Allie looked at Cloud, and then to Rayden

"That doesn't matter, you're Allie right?" Cloud replied

Allie was shocked

_How does he know my name?_

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"Mary told us" said Rayden "She's our friend"

_Mary Allie thought, remembering her as the witch who kidnapped her_

"What does she want?"

"She wants to meet you" Rayden replied "We'll take you to her"

"No!, I'm not going with you"

"Look you have no choice, you're coming with us like it or not"

Rayden was surprised at Cloud's reply

"Go away, I don't want to hurt you" Allie took another step back

Cloud moved closer to Allie

"Look mister, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to" Allie warned him

"I'd like to see you try" Cloud then moved closer to Allie

Allie focused on Cloud, her eyes turned black for a brief moment.

Cloud stopped, he dropped to his knees "W-What are you doing to me?"

Rayden alarmed ran to Cloud "Are you okay?" she asked

"H-Help me" Cloud on all fours now, in pain

Allie still focused on Cloud, he wanted to teach him a lesson

Rayden looked at Allie, whose eyes fixed at Cloud, she hesitated to attack

"H-Help me!" Cloud pleaded

Rayden couldn't bear to see Cloud suffer, she pointed her finger to Allie and released a lightning bolt.

Allie was thrown back, she hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Cloud stood up, he looked at Rayden "Thanks"

"Anytime" she smiled "I hope I didn't kill her"

"Let's go get her, I'm sure you just stunned her"

Cloud picked Allie up after confirming that she was still breathing. He put her in the back seat and then they drove off.

Five minutes later Spyke came, he parked his motorcycle and went up to the porch.

_She was here…_

He looked around

_I'm too late..._

_She's gone…_


	9. El Rescate

El Rescate

El Paso, Texas, April 27, 2010

Linn looked inside the room through the T.V. screen, the small room painted white was barely a room at all. There was a bed which occupied most of the space, leaving only room for a chair. Linn looked at the body on the bed.

It just laid there lifeless, like it was dead, but Linn knew that she wasn't. There she was, the answer to all of Linn's questions, well most of them. Four inch Titanium wall separated Linn and Allie, impenetrable, not even a bomb at close range can destroy the wall.

Linn took one last glance before going back to work, she was still unconscious. Linn was about to walk away when Mary came, she didn't look too good, probably because no one told her that Cloud and Rayden returned hours ago, Linn chuckled to himself.

"Why did no one tell me?" anger in her voice

"You looked like you were busy doing work" Linn smiled "We didn't want to disturb you"

Mary knew he did it on purpose but what could she do, she looked at Linn annoyed by him "Where is she?"

"She's in the room"

They walked over to the T.V. screen

"What is she doing?" Mary squinted, trying to figure out what Allie was doing

"She's sleeping courtesy of Rayden"

"What did she do to her?'

"A small lightning bolt, she's getting good at controlling her powers"

"I told you she was dangerous"

"It was nothing they can't handle"

"Can I take a closer look?"

"Better not, I'd leave her till she wakes up"

Mary stayed and watched the T.V. screen while Linn took off to his office. She waited and watched the screen until her eyes were tired, she was there for almost an hour now, nothing had happened during her watch, she left the room hoping that Allie would wake up soon.

A few hours later, Mary received a call from Linn, a level of urgency came with the call. She hurried to the room where they kept Allie.

Linn was already there and watching the screen. Mary stopped at his side and looked at the screen as well. Allie was standing up and staring at the camera at the corner of the ceiling. Mary felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"She's looking at us" Mary spoke breaking the silence

"She's curious" Linn smiled, the smile looked sinister "You're going in"

"What am I going to ask her?"

"Ask her anything you want"

Mary was confused by Linn's remark, She walked to the door, and inputted the four digit code, on the security panel. The door's lock opened, she twisted the door knob and went in.

Allie sat down on the bed, Mary sat down on the chair.

"Hello, do you remember me?" Mary asked as she looked at Allie for the first time in seven years

"I remember you, Miss Crawford" Allie replied

"Great, well we meet again"

"Why, Miss Crawford? Why after all these years?"

Mary looked at her and wondered for a moment why she was doing this

"It didn't worked seven years ago, it won't worked now" Allie continued

"It's different this time, you're not bait anymore, there's another one just like you out there"

"I know about him, he won't help you"

"We just want to learn from you, from them"

"Why? So that you can have power advantage in war? Why Miss Crawford?" 

"So that we can advance to the next level, explore space"

"Why learn if you just want to cause chaos with it"

Mary thought about her words "We don't want to cause chaos"

"You don't but he does" she looked up to the camera again as if looking at something

Linn couldn't hear what they were talking about. When Allie looked at the camera he felt a presence next to him, an eerie feeling. Mary got up and left the room.

"What did you find out?" Linn asked

"Nothing, she wont' talk" Mary had question that needed answers but telling Linn that Allie knows about him and his intentions would be a bad move.

"We'll talk to her later again, she will tell us what we need to hear" Linn looked at Mary noticing that she wasn't paying attention

"Mary, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay, I'm just tired that's all"

"Then you should go rest, I'll need you for next time"

"Okay, I think I'll go home and rest" Mary left Linn, he was still looking at the screen when she left.

Lubbock, Texas, April 28, 2010

The flight was exhausting, they took the earliest flight they could get, the drive to the house was even more tiring. Lisa was tired but she stayed awake, fighting the temptation to just sleep. Charlie had the same temptation but he had to drive, it seemed unusual to him why she wanted to go back to the old house. The place where 'it' happened, he guessed it was like a memorial thing to remind her of Allie.

_She looks tired Charlie thought_

"Lisa why don't you sleep for a while, I'll wake you up when we get there"

Lisa lifted her weary head "I'm not that sleepy, we're getting close anyway"

"Ok, but try to rest, you look tired"

Charlie focused on the road again, his mind still worried about Lisa, she had been acting weird lately. In the plane she was restless, he was getting really worried about Lisa.

Lisa looked out the window, fighting the sleepiness feeling.

_What if it wasn't a dream…_

_What is she's there waiting…_

She closed her eyes, hoping that her daughter was there, so that they can be a family again.

She opened her eyes and there it was, the house, it looked the same as always. She sat up, trying to get a better view.

Charlie parked the car next to the house, the place looked like it hasn't been visited in quite a while. She got out and went to the front door, Charlie killed the engine and followed her.

Lisa opened the door, it wasn't locked, it was just the way they left it years ago. She went in Charlie followed not too far behind.

They went into the living room and found a surprise, there was a man leaning on the wall, he looked like he was sleeping, he was facing the other way, he couldn't see Lisa and Charlie.

They walked into the room as quiet as they can. Charlie was about to wake the guy up and ask him what the hell he was doing.

"I've been waiting for you two to come"

Charlie was surprised, Lisa was shocked, the man knew they were there.

"Who the hell are you?" Charlie asked

The man spun around and looked at Charlie, then he looked at Lisa and stared into her eyes. Lisa stared back.

_Those eyes…._

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_

The man smiled and looked back at Charlie, "Charlie isn't it?"

Charlie was shocked even more "How do you know my name?"

"Have we met before?" Lisa asked the man, she was still trying to remember

"Yes, we have" the man replied "Seven years ago, do you remember?"

"You… You're that kid" Lisa felt weak again

The man smiled "Yes, I was that 'kid', my name is Spyke" 

Lisa looked like she was about to faint, Charlie held her and guided her to the couch

"Lisa what's wrong?" Charlie showing concern for her

"I'm fine, I just have this headache"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine"

Charlie stood up "Why are you here?'

"I'm here for the same reason you're here"

"What are you talking about? Were here to visit the house, make sure it's okay"

"She hasn't told you the real reason why you're here"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask her what I'm talking about"

Charlie sat down next to her "What is he talking about you not telling me the real reason why we're here"

"I had a dream… I dreamt that Allie came back, I wanted to check if she did…"

"Lisa you should have told me"

"I know I should have told you but I was worried that you'll think I was going crazy"

"No, I won't think that, I want Allie to come back as much as you do"

"I'm sorry…"

Lisa hugged Charlie thanking him for the support.

"We have a problem" said Spyke breaking the happy moment between Lisa and Charlie

"What problem?" Charlie asked back

"Allie's not here"

Lisa's heart screamed with joy, she was back her dream was real "She's back, my little girl is back, when?"

"Yesterday, your dream wasn't actually a dream, it was her, she sent you a message"

"Where is she now?" Lisa dying to meet her little girl again

"That's the problem, she's back but she's not here"

"Maybe she went to Seattle, to Lisa's apartment" Charlie stood up

"No, she was here, I can feel her presence here, that's why I came"

Lisa stood up and walked about "Where is my little girl? Where is she?"

"Lisa calm down, she'll be okay, she can take care of herself" Charlie tried to calm her down

"Think who would want to kidnap Allie?" Spyke  asked Charlie

"The government…" it didn't take him long to come to a conclusion "That woman"

Lisa looked at Charlie "Yes! It must be her, she took Allie last time"

"Mary Crawford" he replied in a dark way

"Do you know where she is?" Spyke asked Charlie

"I don't know where she is"

"Then we have another problem" 

"We have to get Allie back" Lisa said

"But how?" Charlie was getting frustrated by the minute

"You possess a connection with Allie…" Spyke said to Lisa "Maybe you can contact her"

"I don't know how…"

"I'll guide you, lie down on the couch"

Lisa lied down on the couch, Charlie looked at Spyke, observing him.

"Relax, take deep breaths" Spyke knelt beside her

"How is this going to work?" Charlie asked skeptically

"We have no other option" replied Spyke

"Lisa, listen to my voice, let it carry you to the place where you both join…" Spyke's voice boomed 

Lisa closed her eyes involuntary, she was deep in her mind.. She opened her eyes but she wasn't looking through her eyes but Allie's.

"She's in a room, a white room"

Charlie knelt beside her, holding her hand

"What else do you see?" Spyke asked

"There's nothing else in the room but a chair and a bed, she's afraid… she's afraid of something… someone…"

"That's enough, I think I know where she is" Spyke stood up

Lisa closed her eyes and opened here eyes slowly "She's afraid of someone, Charlie she's scared"

"Tomorrow, we get her tonight you rest"

Lisa rose from the couch "No! We get her tonight, she's all alone and scared"

"You need rest, you're both tired"

"She needs me…" Lisa almost crying

Spyke looked at her but he didn't show signs of any emotions "Tomorrow…" then he went out of the room to get fresh air 

Lisa gave up trying and was angry at Spyke but she was tired and it showed, she went to sleep not long after Spyke went. Charlie retired next to her on the bed and they slept.

Spyke stood on the porch, darkness in front of him.

_Tomorrow…_

He went back into the house.

Ellsworth, Maine, April 29, 2010

Daniel was working on his laptop when Nigel barged in and demanded Daniel in his office. He sat down on the chair opposite of Nigel, Nigel was excited about something.

"What's this important thing that you got?"

"I got a call last night, from Mary"

Daniel looked surprised "Mary, the one who betrayed you?"

"Yeah"

"Why'd she call you?"

"She gave me some shocking news, she wants me to help her"

"Help her? She stabbed your back, why would you want to help her?"

"Because she has Allie with her and the girl is important"

"She has the girl? How? I thought the girl was…"

"She came back and she's with Mary"

"Can we trust her, she did betray you"

"I remember but she has Allie, if we help her we can get Allie" Nigel smiled slyly

"What does she want?"

"She wants us to get Allie and her"

"Can't she just come to us?"

"She can't, she's tied down, she needs us to get her out"

"You don't have enough men, besides it might be a trap"

"I'll call General Beers, I'm sure he'll help us"

"I'm not too sure about this, what if it's a trap?"

"Then I'll risk it"

Lubbock, Texas, April 29, 2010

It was around midday when Lisa and Charlie finally woke up. Lisa got up, Spyke was sitting on the couch resting when she went to the living room

"Morning" Spyke said with his eyes closed

Lisa found it creepy that he always knew she was coming "Spyke, when can we go and get Allie?"

He opened his eyes "I'll tell you when"

"Please, I want to see her now" she sat on the couch next to him

"It's not time yet"

"What are you waiting for? Why can't we get her now!" she shouted in rage

Spyke looked at her "It's not time…" he got up and went out

Charlie got in the room, just when Lisa started crying he rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Why can't we go now?" she asked Charlie "Why must we wait?"

"I don't know but only he knows where she is and there's nothing else we can do" he replied

"I just want my baby back"

"So do I…"

Spyke sat on the porch, Charlie came out and at next to him.

"I'm sorry about Lisa"

"Don't be"

"It's just that she misses Allie"

"I understand, I miss my family too"

"So when do we rescue Allie?"

"Tonight"

"Okay"

Ellsworth, Maine, April 29, 2010

General Beers was standing up while Nigel sat down, the General came almost immediately when Nigel mentioned Allie.

"So run this through me again, you want me to attack a building in the middle of the desert in El Paso"

"Yep, that's it"

"And all because Mary told you she got the girl?"

"Yeah"

"I don't trust Mary, and I think this is a trap"

"She sounded desperate, it was like she was tying to run away from something"

"I trust you Nigel, if this is a trap, you won't see the light of day again"

Nigel sensed the threat in his tone "Tonight"

El Paso, Texas, April 29, 2010

The night sky was black, not a single star was to be seen. The General sat next to Nigel in the humvee there was five more trailing behind them, they set off from Fort Bliss and they were heading for the isolated building in the middle of the desert.

Spyke, Charlie and Lisa was also on their way to the same place.

The group of humvee arrived at the building moments later, everything was quiet. General Beers got out, Nigel followed him. A security guard came out and confronted the General

"How can I help you?" asked the security guard

"You can go in and tell your boss we're here for the girl" replied General Beers

The security guard seemed confused, he went in, moments later he came out with Cloud and a group of men followed them. Equipped with guns

Cloud stood in front of the general "You wanted to see the boss? He can't see you right now he's busy"

"Well, tell him General Beers wants to talk with him"

"I can't he's busy, you can talk to me"

"Okay, we want the girl"

"What girl? There's no girl here"

Spyke told Charlie to stop the car, they were in the middle of nowhere in El Paso, Charlie began to doubt Spyke. They got out of the car, Lisa held Charlie's hand. Spyke seemed to be focusing on something, he stared into the darkness of the desert.

General Beers moved closer to Cloud "I was told there was a girl here and I'm not leaving without her" he signaled his men to get out from the humvee "I'll use force if I have to"

Cloud looked at the group of men now outnumbering him, he called Linn on his cell phone

"Dad, there's trouble"

"What kind of trouble, can't you tell them to go away?"

"It's the military, they want Allie, someone told them she was here"

Linn looked towards Mary who stood beside him "Stall them" he closed the phone

"Mary, there's no time left you have to get her to talk"

"I don't think I can"

Linn grabbed Mary's arm "You're going in and you're going to get her to talk" 

Even though Linn was an old man in appearance but his strength suggested otherwise. Mary obeyed and opened the door.

Spyke lifted his arm up, Charlie and Lisa watched him, puzzled by his sudden movement.

Suddenly the floor beneath her shook, Mary had just opened the door, Linn tried to hold on to the T.V. screen but the earthquake proved to be more than he could handle. The T.V. screen broke and Linn was thrown to the wall. Mary tried to hold on to the two ton titanium door, inside the room Allie sat on the bed, Mary looked at Allie before another violent shake threw her to the wall.

Outside, Cloud, Nigel and General Beers, they all felt the ground shook under them, General Beers and Nigel both looked in horror as the building in front of them lifted up, tearing itself from its foundations. Cloud turned around and was shocked to see the building suspended in mid-air.

Spyke's eyes turned black for a brief moment, indicating use of his power. His concentration was fully focused on the building, to him nothing else mattered

The building then flew over Cloud and Nigel, they followed the movements of the building as it passed over them, until they couldn't see it anymore.

Lisa saw it first, the building flew towards them, Charlie looked at the building, a five storey building in mid-air flying. 

The building stopped in front of Spyke, he controlled it like it was nothing, but then disaster struck, Spyke fell to the ground, the building too dropped suddenly and crashed. The quake shook Lisa and Charlie, Charlie ran to Spyke, Spyke was lying there unconscious


	10. The Ultimate Sacrifice

The Ultimate Sacrifice

Beymount Lodge, Texas, April 30 2010

Charlie took one last look out of the window before sitting down, he was a bit edgy after last night. Allie surfed the T.V. channels unable to decide what to watch after all those years. Lisa stood near the bed where Spyke sleeps, she looked at Spyke then she went over to Charlie and sat next to him.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" she asked Charlie

"I don't know he might need a doctor"

Allie continued to surf the channels until she settled on CNN,

"A five storey building was found five miles from its foundations this morning, the building was owned by Mr. Linn Crispen, head of Fuzion Corporation…" 

Allie shut off the T.V. 

"When is breakfast, I'm hungry"

Lisa noticed that she too was hungry and yearned for something to eat

"Charlie, I'm hungry too, when can we eat?"

"I'll go to a store and I'll buy something for us to eat" he replied

"I think we should go eat at the diner" Allie pointed out

"Yeah, why don't we just eat at the diner?" Lisa asked Charlie

"What about him? Someone's got to look after him"

"Don't worry about him dad, he's not going anywhere, come on I want to eat" 

Fort Bliss, El Paso, Texas, April 30 2010

Cloud walked restlessly around the cell, Linn sat on a bed next to the wall

"Sit down you're making me dizzy"

He obeyed and sat down on the opposing bunk

"I'm sorry father, I'm just nervous"

"I know you are, don't worry son, we'll get out of here in no time"

Then the cell door opened, two men came in

"Which one of you is Linn?"

"That would be me" Linn stood up, Cloud stood up as well, Linn gestured for Cloud to stand down

The two men took Linn by the arm and practically dragged him out of the cell, they slammed the cell door shut behind them.

Mary stood near the window of the conference room, looking outside at the army men working away. Inside the room with her was Nigel and General Beers. Then Linn and the two men came in the room, General Beers motioned for the two men to leave.

"Have a seat" said General Beers

Linn sat down

"Mr. Crispen, We found you unconscious last night in your building, care to tell us what happened?" asked Nigel

"Last night, the girl did something…"

"No, she didn't do anything, I looked at her she was calm, she didn't look like she was doing any work at all" Mary interrupted

"Well someone moved that building, if it wasn't her then it must be the aliens" Linn continued

"They didn't do nothing either, I checked this morning last night there were no sightings" said Nigel

"Then who moved my building?"

"I think I know who" Nigel replied "Spyke…"

"Him? Why would he do that?" asked General Beers surprised

"Maybe because he's also half-alien, maybe because he likes her, I don't know you do the math" replied Nigel "All I know is that he's the only who can do that besides them and Allie"

"What do we do now?" asked Mary

"Well that depends on Mr. Crispen's decision" Nigel replied "Mr. Crispen, I want to catch the both of em, but I can't I need your help, you caught Allie now I need your cooperation to get the both of them"

"You need my help? I'll help you only of you let me control the operation"

Nigel thought about it, to put his trust blindly upon this old man "Okay, I can live with that"

"Are you crazy! He's not to be trusted" Mary shouted

"And I should trust you?" Nigel snapped back "You double-crossed me, nothing will ever change that"

She fell quiet, then she looked back outside the window unable to do anything else.

"Great we have a deal" Linn stuck his hand out, Nigel shook his hand to seal the deal

Beymount Lodge, Texas, April 30 2010

Allie sat down on the table and immediately read the menu, Charlie sat opposing her whilst Lisa sat next to her.

"Mmmm, they all sound delicious" said Allie

Lisa smiled "What do you want?"

"I don't know, it's so hard to choose"

"You can have anything you want" Charlie said smiling to see Allie after all those years

A waitress then came up to them "What can I get you?"

Spyke still laid unconscious on the bed, a flash of light came from the toilet, Spyke opened his eyes slowly. A man emerged from the toilet dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. Spyke tried to get up

"I think you should lie down" said the man

"I can see right through your disguise" Spyke replied and gave up trying to get up

"Then you are him, my name is John"

"Allie's great grandfather"

"Then you know me"

"Not exactly, I read about you but I don't know you"__

"You're hurt"

"What do you care, you didn't care when you took me"

"I didn't take you, my colleague did, at that time we didn't quite understand, now we do"

"Just go away"

"I want to help you"

"I don't want your help, go AWAY"

"Spyke, you won't last long like that, you need my help"

"You can't help me, no one can, just go away leave me alone"

John took one look at Spyke and went back to the toilet another flash of light came from within the toilet

Charlie looked down at the burger he just ordered then he looked over to Allie, she was eating her second burger, Lisa sipped her coffee slowly savoring the moment.

"Slow down Allie, you're gonna choke if you eat that fast" Charlie looked down at his burger again

Allie swallowed down the food in her mouth "I can't help it, it's been seven years since I ate any of these food"

He smiled "Should we get something for Spyke?"

"I think he'll want one of these burgers" said Allie taking another bite off the burger

"We should be getting back, I'm worried about Spyke" said Charlie

"After I finish this burger, we'll go" said Allie

Fort Bliss, El Paso, Texas, April 30 2010

Linn looked at the screen of the laptop in front of him, Cloud standing behind him, Nigel sitting in front of him.

"Nigel, do you know that the sea can hold great treasures"

"What are you getting at?"

Linn spun the laptop to Nigel's direction

"Nigel what you are seeing is a mother ship, it's at the bottom of South China Sea"

Nigel gaped at the image in front of him

"How the hell did that get there?"

"Right now we don't know but I think that ship crash landed on earth"

Nigel stared at the image, looking at the picture in detail

"This may sound crazy but we got a sample of the ship and we carbon dated it…"

"What were the results?"

"That ship's been lying there for seven years"

"That is incredible…"

"Indeed it is… but that's not all"

Beymount Lodge, Texas, April 30 2010

After John had left Spyke tried to get up again but he still couldn't find the strength to get up

_I must get up…._

_I must tell them…_

But after a while of struggling he finally gave up and went back to sleep

A few minutes later, Charlie opened the door and went in, he looked at Spyke, he looked back at Lisa and Allie

"He's still sleeping" he went in a quietly as he could, he put the plastic bag on top of the dresser

Allie went in and sat on the other bed while Lisa closed and locked the door

"Dad, who is he actually? You only told me his name"

"Well, honey I don't know" he turned to Lisa

"We met him back at Lubbock and he told us he can help us get you back" Lisa said

"We didn't care at the time who he was, but your mom kinda know who he is"

Allie looked at Lisa who got up and sat next to her

"Seven years ago, he came to my apartment and we talked for a moment…"

"Did you know that he was…..a hybrid?" Allie asked

"Well, actually I thought that he was one of them at first" Lisa replied

"Did he hurt you?" Allie asked

"I don't think so" Lisa replied

"I think he did hurt you when he left, you fainted remember" said Charlie

"I did faint, but I think that was because I was exhausted" she replied back

"No…" Allie said quietly "It was him, he did that but purely accidental"

"What did he do?" Charlie asked

"Well he didn't do anything, when he met mom his 'signature' was printed on mom and acted as her signature, when he left that 'signature' momentarily blocks out all other 'signatures' leaving mom unconscious for a while, kinda like taking away mom's energy" Allie explained

"Like when John left you that time" said Charlie

"Yeah! Just like that time" she replied

Charlie then saw Spyke opening his eyes "He's waking up"

Allie and Lisa stood up and went to the side of the bed

Spyke's eyes were opened halfway, he tried to get up. Charlie helped him sit up on the bed

"Hey" he said to Allie

"Hi" she replied "You okay?"

"I'm fine just tired" he replied "What about you, did you get hurt in the crash?"

"No, I got out okay"

Spyke then looked over to Charlie "Charlie, we have to get out of here"

"But you can barely move" replied Charlie

"You need some rest" said Lisa

Allie looked at Spyke with depth "Dad, we have to go"

Spyke looked back to Allie "The sooner the better"

"Where do we go?" asked Charlie

"Back to Lubbock" replied Spyke

"We'll go first thing tomorrow morning" replied Charlie

"I guess we can go tomorrow morning, I can use the extra rest" he relaxed a little

"Why do you want to go back to Lubbock?" Lisa asked

"I don't know but something tells me we got to go back to Lubbock" Spyke replied

"Back to the place where it all began…" Allie said

They all fell silent, then Charlie turned the T.V. on to ease the silence covering them. On the T.V. a woman screamed and they all watched what was to happen next

Then Spyke broke the silence "He came to see me this morning"

"Who?" asked Charlie

"Grandpa John" Allie answered

"He came here? What did he want?" asked Lisa

"I don't know what he wanted I told him to go away"

"Do you think he'll come back?" asked Lisa

"He might, I don't know" he replied back

Fort Bliss, El Paso, Texas, May 1 2010

Early in the morning, Linn summoned Cloud to an office he occupied yesterday for his plans. Linn patiently waited for Cloud, sipping some tea in the meantime

Cloud knocked ten minutes later, opened the door and sat on a chair opposing Linn.

"Good morning father" he said

"Morning Cloud, I have important matter that I need you to carry out for me"

Cloud sat patiently and waited for Linn to start talking

"When I order that fool Nigel to follow Allie and the others, you take Rayden and got to Lubbock to the house where you found her"

Cloud nodded

"And then I want you to kill her" he said bluntly

Cloud was a bit surprised "You want me to kill her?"

"Yes, I want you to kill her, you got a problem with that?"

"No…" Cloud answered

"Good, if Rayden tries to stop you kill her too"

Cloud's eyes opened wide "I can't kill her!"

"Cloud, you will kill her only if she tries to stop you and kill Allie's parents and that man they're with, Kill them all" Linn said fire burning in his eyes

"I will try and kill them all, father"

"No you will not try, you WILL kill them all, you hear me"

"Yes father, I will kill them all" but in his heart he didn't want to kill them at all

"Now go take a plane, it's faster than car"

Cloud didn't reply and walked out of the room, he was like a zombie

Nigel came into Linn's temporary office a few minutes after Cloud had left

"We're ready to follow them" said Nigel

"That's good news" replied Linn

"Are you sure they're heading off to Lubbock?" asked Nigel

"Where else would they go?"

"Hmmm, I guess you're right"

"Dear Nigel I'm always right"

US-62 WEST, Texas, May 1 2010

The sun shined high above them, Charlie was driving the car, Spyke at his side, behind them Lisa and Allie was sleeping. Both Charlie and Spyke looked ahead at the road before them, staring at the endless road that seems to lead to nowhere.

Then Spyke looked back there was another car behind them but it was miles away, Spyke had noticed that car from a while ago, he looked back to the front

"We're being followed you know" he said to Charlie

"Yeah I know I saw them a while back" Charlie replied  "What do you think we should do?"

"Drive on I guess, there's nothing we can do, besides it's quite far back"

"I can try to shake them off"

"Nah just drive normally, maybe it's just another car and we're just being paranoid"

"Yeah, maybe we are being a little bit paranoid" he smiled

"I want to listen to some music, the silence is getting to me"

"I could use some music too"

Spyke turned on the radio and tried to limit the noise down so Lisa and Allie wouldn't be woken up by it.

Behind them about 5 miles back, Nigel sat next to the driver, two other men accompanied him, they drove in utter silence, preparing themselves for the task to come, then Nigel signaled for the driver to speed up

"It's almost time…"

Charlie's head bobbed along with the song that was playing on the radio, Lisa was fully awake, Allie was still sleeping, Spyke looked again to their rear, the car behind them was getting near

"I don't like this, I don't' like this at all" he said

Charlie looked at Spyke "What's wrong?"

"The car it's getting near" he replied

Charlie looked at the rear mirror "I forgot all about the car"

"What car?" Lisa asked

"There's a car behind us, I thought it was following us while back" said Charlie

Lisa looked back and the car was getting near and near

"Maybe it's just gonna pass by" said Lisa

"No, it's been following us for quite some time now" said Spyke

Nigel turned on his mobile and dialed a number

"We're getting near, get ready, we'll be there in ten minutes"

He closed his phone and he looked at the driver "Step on it"

About five miles from Charlie's location two cars were barricaded on the middle of the road giving no access to oncoming cars to go through, men were lining up M-16s at their sides, they were getting prepared

"Charlie I can see something up ahead" said Spyke

"What is it?" asked Lisa

"I think it's a barricade" Charlie replied "What do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do, just drive up to them and do what they say" said Spyke

"We can't do that! We're running away from them" said Lisa

"Can you do something?" Charlie asked Spyke "Make them disappear, anything"

"I can't but I have a plan, just drive up to them and stop, I'll handle the rest" Spyke replied

Charlie continued to drive on to the barricade, he stopped in front of them, the men raised their M-16s up in attack position, behind Charlie's car, the car with Nigel in it stopped, Nigel stepped out.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked

"I haven't made my mind up yet" Spyke looked back to Allie who was still sleeping

"They're going to kill us" Lisa said almost to tears

"No, they're not, I'm guessing they want me and Allie now"

"Spyke, what are you going to do?" Charlie asked again

"Stay in the car" he opened the car door and closed it gently behind him

The men pointed the M-16s at him, Spyke stepped away from the car

"How good to see you again, Spyke"

Spyke turned around and smiled "Nice to see you too, Nigel" he moved closer to Nigel

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Lisa asked

"I don't know" Charlie replied

"What's happening mom, where's Spyke?" Allie rubbed her eyes

"I'll keep my distance if I were you, those men are quite dangerous" said Nigel

"Nigel, let them go, it's me you want"

"Allie, he's outside" replied Lisa

"Mom, are we in trouble?" Allie asked Lisa

"Looks like it, Spyke said he had a plan, he told us to wait in the car"

"You and the girl, the other two can go" said Nigel

"No deal, she goes with them"

"I got my orders, you and the girl"

"Then you give me no choice…" Spyke walked back to the car and saw Allie from the passenger window

Allie looked at Spyke through the window as did Lisa, Spyke walked to the car and placed his hand on the cars side, then slowly the car began to dematerialize, disappearing into thin air, Nigel stared in amazement, the men looked to where the car was in shock, there was nothing left except Spyke

Nigel was momentarily dumbfounded, then slowly he signaled for the two men behind him to advance on Spyke. Spyke stood still, then he moved to Nigel. The two men stopped dead at their tracks. Spyke spread his arms and then put them behind his head. The two men then tied Spyke's hands behind his back and escorted him into the car. Nigel didn't take his eyes off Spyke for one second, then shortly after Spyke was inside the car he followed in and they drove off for Fort Bliss.

Slowly the car reappeared on the road four hours later. Charlie, Lisa and Allie estill looking outside when the car materialized back, the car that was blocking the road now gone, the men with the guns also gone.

Allie looked to Lisa with a saddened face

"He went with them" she said "He sacrificed himself so that we can get away" she was almost in tears but she held them back

"What do we do now?" Lisa asked

"We can go and save him…" Charlie said

"No….." Allie replied "He gave himself up for us, I think it would be better if we go to Lubbock just like he planned"

 Charlie and Lisa kept quiet letting Allie have the last say, Charlie restarted the car, Allie sat closer to Lisa and hugged her.

Sally Clarke's House, Lubbock, Texas, May 1 2010

It was almost night when they arrived at Lubbock, Allie slept in Lisa's arms along the way, Lisa carefully woke her up, Charlie got of the car and stretched, Allie rubbed her eyes while Lisa got out of the car and inhaled deeply the fresh air.

Then suddenly behind them, a car sped towards them. They were looking at the car, Allie got out and looked at it. The car stopped not too far away from where Charlie parked the car, a man and a woman stepped out of the car

Fort Bliss, El Paso, Texas, May 1 2010

Spyke sat on the bunk, darkness surrounding him. Nigel sat on a chair not too far from the cell. Spyke was looking at the floor, then he looked at Nigel.

"You want to know what I am don't you?" he said

Nigel looked shocked, he raised his left eyebrow "Yes, that question was lingering in my head"

"I guess you've earn that much, you have took the time and energy for all those years to find me"

"You're not….. Human are you?"

"How'd you guess"

"Well, it wasn't me actually, my friend Daniel had a theory that you weren't from here"

"You can give him a raise, he's right I'm not human at all"

"Then what are you?"

"I come from another planet called Thorean, I don't know how far it is from earth, I was unconscious when they brought me here"

"Is that what you really look like?"

Spyke chuckled "Yes, did you expect a hideous looking monster"

Nigel laughed "I guess I expected some sort of ugly looking creature not a human look-a-like"

"The universe is very vast, I wouldn't be surprised to see another world out there where the people living there look like humans"

"What about your language? Do you have your own language?"

"Yes, we do, I've been all over the world in seven years and I've found one language on earth that vaguely resembles my language"

"What about technology? Is your world more advanced than earth?"

"Only by a couple of years I think"

"It's hard to believe that there's another world somewhere out there"

Spyke looked to the wall that lie in darkness, he sighed "He's coming for me Nigel"

All three observed the man and woman, Allie went to Lisa and held her hand. Then the man, walked towards them, the woman followed him. He stopped a couple of yards away from Allie and Lisa.

Charlie went over to Lisa and Allie, he stood between the man and them.

"I don't mean you any harm" he said "I just want to talk"

Allie let go of Lisa's hand and went to Charlie's side "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you" he replied

"No… you want to kill me" Allie responded

Lisa was shocked at Allie's reply, so was the woman behind the man

"Cloud you didn't say anything about killing her!" said the woman

Cloud put his hand in his pocket and took out a small device, on the device there was a red button, he pressed it. Shortly after he pressed the button, two vans came racing towards them, the vans stopped behind Cloud and the woman.

Then army men carrying guns poured out of the two vans and surrounded them. They aimed their guns at Allie and her parents.

"Cloud what is all this?" asked the woman

"Shut up Rayden, leave this to me" replied Cloud

"Cloud no one is going to die here" she raised her arm at Cloud "I mean it!"

Cloud looked at her, a painful expression crossed his face and then faded away "Father told me to kill you if you tried to help them…"

"Rayden I'm sorry…" Cloud closed his eyes

Suddenly Rayden fell to her knees "Cloud…..Stop…..Please….You're…...Killing…Me"

Cloud opened his eyes "I'm sorry Rayden…" he looked away and Rayden fell to the ground face first. Then Cloud signaled for two soldiers to drag her away.

As Rayden was dragged, Cloud ordered two other soldiers to take Charlie and Lisa away from Allie.

As the two soldiers approached, Charlie was prepared to punch the soldiers.

"Dad, don't resist them, just go with them"

"Allie…." he said

"Dad…"

Charlie looked at Allie and he allowed himself to be held by the soldiers, Lisa after hearing Allie also didn't resist the soldiers.

Allie moved closer to Cloud

"Who's coming?" asked Nigel

Spyke looked back to Nigel "Allie's great grandfather"

"The alien? Why is he coming?"

"He wants me to help Allie, looks like she's in trouble"

"Can't you just escape from here, like in that back alley"

"I can easily escape but I don't want to"

Suddenly a flash of white light came from within the cell and as the light faded, John stood in the darkness, he stepped out from the darkness.

"Spyke"

"I was expecting you" he replied

"You have to come with me"

"I know, she's in trouble isn't she"

"She needs your help right now"

"I'll go with you, but before I go can you tell me one thing"

"What is it?"

"Tell me a little about my father"

John fell silent for a while, Nigel listened to their conversation

"Your father was very unique, he was born with emotions, which made him unique, he was the only of my kind to be born with such ability, but it was that ability that made him go away, he opposed every act that we did since we didn't know right from wrong at that time, he went away after we forced him to participate with our projects, at that time I was on earth"

"Thank you, I've heard enough, we can go now"

John nodded and turned his back and faced towards the darkness

"Nigel, will you let me go?"

Nigel stood up from his seat "Go save her"

"Thanks"

From behind Spyke a white light grew from the darkness covering the cell wall, John went into the light and disappeared, Spyke then walked right in, the light immediately disappeared as Spyke walked into it.

"Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill her, I just made her faint, she'll be okay in a couple of hours"

"You like her don't you"

"That is none of your business, you should be pleading for your life"

"It doesn't have to end this way, you don't have to kill me…"

"I have to, it is my father's wish for you to be killed"

"Why do you listen to him, he doesn't care for you"

"He is my father, it is a son's duty to listen to his father"

"He's not even your father, he's only using you"

"You don't understand"

"The only reason you're his son is because of your powers"

"No, you are wrong, he was there for me, he was there when I was dying of starvation" Cloud pulled out a gun and aimed it to Allie's chest to her heart

Charlie tried to pull away from the soldier holding him, Lisa struggled to pull free

"Dad, mom… don't"

Charlie and Lisa stopped trying to get free

"Mr. Cloud, is there no way for you to change your mind?"

"No, nothing can change my mind now"

"Can you promise me on thing, would you protect my parents after you kill me"

"I can do that, I'll take care of them"

"Thank you"

Cloud aimed the gun carefully, he looked into Allie's eyes and pulled the trigger, a loud bang and then Allie fell to the ground, Lisa got free and knelt over Allie's body, she was crying uncontrollably, Charlie also got free and knelt beside Lisa.

"You monster!" Charlie shouted

Above them, three massive blue lights hovered and merged to form a mother ship, the soldiers looked upwards, Lisa also looked up, Charlie got up

Cloud looked at Charlie who was charging at him now, Charlie attempted to punch Cloud, Cloud evaded Charlie's strike and punched him in the stomach, Charlie keeled over by the punch and landed on his knees.

A blue ray then shot down to earth, from within the ray, Spyke and John appeared, they walked out from the ray and the blue ray disappeared then shortly after that the mother ship broke back into the three blue lights and disappeared into the night sky into the stars

The soldiers then aimed their guns at Spyke and John, then Spyke walked forward to Lisa, John walking by his side. The soldiers followed their every moves, Spyke looked at one of the soldiers and continued walking unthreatened by their weapons.

Spyke and John walked up to Lisa, the soldiers still aimed their guns to Spyke and John but fired n bullets. Spyke looked at Allie's body, a tear rolled down John's cheek.

Spyke rolled his hand into a ball of fist and he looked towards Cloud. Charlie still on the ground holding his stomach, Spyke walked over to Cloud, Cloud took a few steps back and aimed his gun to Spyke's head. Fury was in Spyke's eyes as he stared at Cloud, he moved closer to Cloud.

Cloud who was scared by Spyke's advancing move tried to pull the trigger but found himself unable to move

"Shoot him!" he shouted to the soldiers "SHOOT HIM!!!"

The soldiers were also unable to move, they were stuck in position like mannequins on display.

"You killed her" Spyke said to Cloud "Now you'll pay…"

Cloud was so scared by Spyke's voice that his bladder let go and warm piss ran down to his legs.

"Killing him will not achieve anything" John suddenly said

"I don't care" Spyke replied

"Spyke listen to me! If you kill him now, you will regret for the rest of your life"

Spyke stopped in his tracks, his eyes still staring at Cloud, then he walked back to where Allie laid.

"John can she be saved?"

"No, she can't, she's too far gone, there's nothing we can do"

Charlie crawled over to Allie was and sat next to Lisa who was still crying, the soldiers was still in paralysis, John stood beside Spyke.

"I can't let her die, not like this…"

"There's nothing you can do…"

Spyke looked down at Allie's body, then to Lisa then to Charlie

"There is a way…" he walked away from the group

John spun round and faced Spyke "Spyke…."

Spyke stopped "John, I want you to do something for me, if you see my father, tell him…. tell him I love him" he walked to a clearing

John turned round and looked at Lisa "The ultimate sacrifice…."

Spyke stood still, he closed his eyes.

100 Miles off Brunei shores, South China Sea, May 1 2010

An old man was fishing alone in the lonely night, he was leaning back on his chair whilst leaving his line free to get hooked.

At the bottom of the sea, a dead mother ship suddenly came to life, illuminating the dark depths of the sea, slowly it began to move upwards.

The old man stood up and looked over to his right where a massive object producing lights was fast approaching the surface, the mother ship then flew upwards leaving the sea and hovering in the air,  a one meter tidal wave rippled away from the point where the ship got out, it rocked the boat the old man was in, the old man was thrown back into his seat.

The ship hovered in the sky for a moment then the ship began to move, it moved slowly at first, it picked up speed and was traveling at over 50 knots picking up more and more speed along the way, the ship seemed know where it was going as if it was guided by a force.

Sally Clarke's House, Lubbock, Texas, May 1 2010

Spyke was still standing on the clearing with his eyes closed, Lisa stroked Allie's hair and hugged her, Charlie sat by her side.

"Can you do anything?" Charlie asked John "Anything at all?"

"I can't, she's too far gone" John replied he looked over to Spyke

The mother ship was on land now and it's speed almost breaking the sound barrier, the ship was above Arizona now.

John looked at the sky and there it was on the horizon, a mother ship heading towards them, it looked like it was fully functional, the lights on the underbelly of the ship were working fine.

John looked at Spyke again and then turned back to the ship, it was nearer now, it's features can easily be seen from this distance, not long now till it would be hovering above them

Spyke looked like he was concentrating hard, the ship was hovering above them now, but it didn't stop there, it stopped directly underneath Spyke

Spyke with his eyes closed looked upwards, then his eyes suddenly opened, his eyes was wholly in black not a single whiteness of the cornea was to be seen. At the very instance his eyes opened, the mother ship broke into three blue orbs floating in the sky.

John was looking at Spyke, whilst Lisa and Charlie were looking at the blue orbs, then Charlie and Lisa looked at Spyke. Concentrating on what he was doing for now.

Slowly Spyke began to levitate into thin air, getting higher and higher until he reached the height where the blue orbs were hovering. The blue orbs then surrounded Spyke, like a proton encircling a neutron. Spyke was still looking upwards into the star lit sky.

Cloud and the soldiers were also looking up at the sky, they could move now but they were captivated by the sight on the sky.

The blue orbs then began to form a blue ball surrounding Spyke.

_This is my gift to you…_

_Your deepest wishes will become true…_

_Good-bye….. forever…._

Spyke closed his eyes, then from inside the blue ball, a sudden flash of white light spread everywhere, engulfing everything in it's path, in a matter of seconds the whole of earth was swallowed by the light.

John put his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light but when he opened his eyes and lowered his arm, the light was gone and darkness greeted him, in the night sky a full moon was looming over them, Charlie was lying on the ground, Lisa was hugging tightly to Allie.

John looked around them, the soldiers were gone and there was no sign of Spyke anywhere, he knelt down and tried to wake Lisa up.

"Lisa, wake up" he gave her shoulder a nudge

Lisa didn't respond to the nudge, John tried to wake Charlie up instead.

"Charlie, you okay?"

Charlie lifted his head up and sat on the ground next to Lisa "What happened? Last I remember there was this bright light…"

"I'm not sure what happened, everything seems different…"

Charlie tried to wake Lisa up "Lisa, are you okay" he shook her shoulder gently

She regained consciousness a little while later, she lifted her head up and looked at Charlie

"Charlie… What happened?"

"I don't know" he replied then he noticed something different, he looked at Allie and a confused expression appeared on his face

Lisa looked at Charlie's face, and was worried when he stared at Allie, she looked at Allie and was shocked at what she saw.

Allie looked younger, like she was nine years old again, John was also looking at Allie, he was also shocked. The blood was gone, she looked like she was sleeping.

Lisa then tried to wake her up gently, they were all very shocked when she opened her eyes.

"Allie….Oh my god!" Lisa immediately hugged her

Allie pushed Lisa away "Mom… Dad?" she looked at Charlie "I thought I died…"

This time Charlie hugged her.

Allie pushed Charlie away "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure what happened but whatever happened it was a miracle" John replied

Allie stood up and looked at herself "Oh my god!"

Charlie and Lisa stood up beside her "What's wrong Allie?" Lisa asked

"I-I look different"

Lisa smiled, it was a smile of joy

"I look like when I was nine" Allie smiled "I'm even wearing the clothes I wore seven years ago"

But then her smile faded "Spyke…, he did this didn't he?" she asked John

"Yes" he replied

"Where is he?" she asked

"I don't know where he is…" said John

"Do you think he's dead?" Charlie asked John

"What he did, took a lot of strength, maybe…"

"What did he do exactly?" Lisa asked

"I'm not too sure yet, but I think he's turned back time…" replied John

"Isn't that impossible, you told me once it was impossible to turn back time" said Allie

"Yes, I did once, but Spyke is different, he's not from earth and he's a child of another hybrid"

"I thought he was a human/alien hybrid like Allie" said Lisa

"He looked human to me" said Charlie

"He came from a race that is almost identical to human beings" replied John

"Wherever he is right now, I just want to thank him" said Allie

They all looked into the night sky, smiles on their faces.

"So, how do we know that this is the past?" Charlie asked

"We can ask someone what year this is" said Lisa

They all laughed except John he just smiled

"What are you guys doing outside?" asked a voice

They turned around

"Uncle Tom!" shouted Allie, she ran to Tom and hugged him

"Hey, I am old y'know" he said laughing

Charlie and Lisa smiled and went over to the porch, John looked up into the sky again.

_Spyke... may you rest in peace_

Then he joined them

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here" said Tom

They all went in, John shut the door behind him. The moon shined brightly in the sky, the stars were scattered everywhere, contributing with their own light. Laughter escaped from within the old house, the crickets played their songs from among the grass. A new journey now awaits them, a new beginning…


	11. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
I don't own Taken, Leslie Bohem owns it. Congratulate him on creating such a magnificent story. I saw the Mini-series quite a while ago, and I was totally blown away by it, I even bought the DVD box set which I am watching right now.  
  
I didn't actually want to make a fanfic at first but then I met someone who convinced me that it'll be worth while. Know who he is, well it's none other than SpOoKyMuLdEr aka Dave, met him at a yahoo group. He inspired me to create this story but not all of the credits go to him. Trickhayden another fic writer, one of the best, she inspired me as well and I don't even know her real name. Also Megritia I didn't forget you, you didn't quite help me as much as them but you were there for support and it is greatly appreciated, I thank these people and a whole lot more, I want to list them all down but I'm such a forgetful person but you guyz know who you are.  
  
As you know the current chapter 10 was the last chapter for this story I'll be making a continuation to my Taken fic sometime in the future, don't know when but I'll be sure to make things interesting then, also if I have the time I'll replace chapter 6 with explained chapters of what went on along those years.  
  
Last but not least I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to read my fic, couldn't have done it without you people. For now I say Good- Bye but I will be back, with more stories and more fics, see you all next time. 


End file.
